Darkness Within
by Heachan
Summary: Takes place after Brotherhood/Manga. Definitely spoilers inside. Something devastating happens in Central and Mustang turns to the only person that can help. So vague, but didn't want to ruin anything for anyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This takes place after Brotherhood/Manga. So if you have not read or finished it, you should not read this as it has serious spoilers. Anyway, enjoy and review. :)

Chapter One-Revenge

It was quiet this evening. The city seemed peaceful which was not always the case. It had been three years since the Promise Day. Since this city had almost been destroyed along with the citizens of the entire country. But after all this time, after much rebuilding and hard work, it was back to normal. There was very little evidence that anything had happened here at all. The people hadn't forgotten about how close their way of life had come to an end. They hadn't forgotten the enemies defeated. Deep down it was almost impossible to forget such an event however, the people had chosen not to think about it.

Maybe if the citizens weren't so busy moving on with their lives, they might have noticed the darkness creeping in on their city. Perhaps someone would have realized that they were still being watched by an enemy that had somehow managed to survive after all this time. Three years was a long time to wait but being patient wasn't a problem for it. In that time, it had gradually gotten stronger, all the while it's desire for revenge growing even more.

This time there was no plan, no scheme to take over the country from within, no stealing all the souls from the citizens. It's revenge was set for one person and one person alone. It had remained dormant for so long in it's original host, where no one would suspect anything villainous going on. No one would think a little boy could hurt anyone. It was the same innocent mask this particular evil had used it's entire existence. It waited and now it was strong enough to leave it's first host and complete it's plan. It would find the one host that had gotten away. The one person who had managed to defeat him. No, had humiliated him and made him feel small.

The Fullmetal Alchemist would pay for what he did. This vow the last hominculus had promised himself as he waited quietly in the shadows of Central.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-wow two reviews already, that warrants posting another chapter, :)

Chapter Two-Waiting

Sometimes it felt all she ever did was wait. Wait for the day her best friends would return home, wait for the Promise day, wait for him to realize what had been between them all this time. And now here she was again, waiting. But this time was different then all the others. This time whenever she thought about the day he'd come back, he would never leave again. He'd made her a promise- to give her half his life. Well that's how he had put it, anyway. She relived the moment at the train station over and over again in her mind, each time causing her heart to flutter in her chest.

He'd made a promise to her, he'd promised himself and she knew he was good to his word. She hated to see him leave this time although she knew he wasn't jumping into another dangerous situation. It had been a whole month and a half since the train station, since their promise to each other. She found her mind drifting to him more and more these days. He had called her when he reached his destination, however any contact after that had been brief and not very often. She could only assume he was busy. Pushing the automail limb she was working on to the side, she let out a sigh before staring out the window at the hills in the distance.

"Come home soon, Ed." Just another day where she didn't want to keep to the task before her. Another day of waiting.

oOoOo

It must have been midnight by now. Winry was sound asleep at her work bench, unable to hear the knock at the front door. Pinako made her way from the kitchen, knowing there were really only two people who would be calling on them this late.

"I had a feeling it was you." Her tone was gentle even if there was a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Well glad I'm so predictable." The tall blond on the other side of the door entered, leaning on a crutch. Pinako made a face and let out a sigh.

"Predictable alright. She knew you were gonna break it sooner or later." Edward made a face back at the older women. Rumaging for a second, he pulled out a small black box and brought it down to her eye level.

"Predictable huh? Whatdya think of this." Pinako arched an eyebrow at him and turned away with a smile.  
"Yeah just as I said. Predictable. But she's sleeping right now, so you'll just have to wait till tomorrow." He just stared in shock at her reaction. Hopefully Winry's would be a little better.

oOoOo

Morning light drifted in through the curtains, gently waking the blond mechanic from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Letting out a huff, she wondered down to the kitchen where she could hear her grandma talking to someone. As she made it around the corner, she immediately noticed Ed sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him.

He turned and smiled back at her as she stood there blinking away the sleep in her eyes.

"Morning Winry."

"Uh, Ed? When did you get in?" He scratched the back of his head and grinned more.

"Last night." He stood to give her a hug, still leaning on the one crutch. She slouched more where she stood, her mouth pulled into a frown.

"You broke it again, didn't you? And I thought I told you to call first." She brought her fist up but paused mid air when he shoved a small box in her face. Maybe another pair of earings? But he hadn't gotten her anything in awhile.

"Come on now, you don't want to hit the guy bringing you a present, do you?" He looked sneaky to her but she let out a sigh and took the box from him. Opening it, she couldn't help but stare in aw. It was not a pair of earings but a solid silver ring with several small diamonds running across the top. Pinako glanced over from the stove, smiling at the scene taking place in front of her. Winry's mouth hung open as she tilted it some in the sunlight.

"See I didn't forget." Ed stared down at her with a content look on his face. "Do you like it?" She brought her head up, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Ed shifted back some now unsure of himself. "No, you're not suppose to cry." Before he could say anything else, she moved forward, closing the space between them and practically knocking him over. He clumsily regained his already unbalanced footing.

"It's beautiful, Ed. I love it." She smiled finally, and felt him release the breath he was holding. They took a seat at the table and she kept looking at her ring. He reached over and pulled it out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger.

"It fits too." Pinako came over with two plates of food, interrupting the two of them.

"Alright, alright. Hurry up and eat. Winry, after breakfast you might want to take a look at his leg." She nodded back even though it was clear she was a million miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Official

"So what'dya do to your leg anyway?" Winry pulled her heavy work gloves on as Ed hopped up on the table in her shop.

"I actually was running to catch a train and turned my ankle." She rolled his pant leg up some to get a better look. Sure enough the joint had been bent sideways and was hyper extending the line all the way up to his knee.

"How long were you walking on it like this?" Edward shrugged back.

"A couple of days."

"You've always gotta break your automail bad, don't you. It's never a small repair." Ed scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I really wasn't trying to mess it up."

"Well it has been about a year, I guess the fact that it lasted even that long is a miracle." Ed narrowed his eyes at her.

"Gee thanks." She stood up from her seat to rummaging through her tool box.

"Alright, alright. I shouldn't pick on you so much." Finding her screwdriver, she turned back to him. "Okay, take your pants off." For some reason he became flushed and hesitated. Winry crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "What, are you shy?"

"Well it's just that we're gonna get married soon and I don't know, it just seems different now." He shifted some on the table.

"Ed, this is stupid. Why should that change anything?" He looked away, still blushing.

"It just does." As they continued to argue about it, the phone rang loudly. After several rings, Pinako grabbed the receiver in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Granny. It's Alphonse." Pinako smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Well hello Al. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You haven't heard from Brother, have you?" She could hear her granddaughter's argument with her now fiance from the other room. "Actually he came in last night. Hang on, I'll let him know you're on the phone." She placed the receiver down and reluctantly headed into the shop. What she saw when she entered was not what she expected. Ed was still on the table while Winry was struggling to get his pants off him. He had his right foot up, trying to push her away while she had her hands around his waist. When the door opened, they both stopped, staring at Pinako. She shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

"Your brothers' on the phone. And if you two are planning on fooling around, we've got plenty of bedrooms upstairs." Winry started blushing at that point, and leaned backwards. Ed cleared his throat and grabbed for the phone next to the work bench. Pinako remained where she was before he turned to her abruptly.

"Thank you." His tone made it clear that he wanted her to leave. Finally she walked off and he brought the phone up to his ear. "Alphonse?"

"Hey Ed, you're back home already?" Edward couldn't help but smile at the sound of his younger brother's voice on the other end. They hadn't spoken in months. As he continued to talk to Al, Winry went back to her attempt to get his pants off. Since he didn't want to fight her while on the phone, he just decided to let her take them off.

"So what's going on over in Xing?" Winry could hear Al's excited tone as he told his brother all about the country to the east of them. It sounded like he was having a great time. "So when do you think you're gonna come back?"

"Oh well, I don't know. I wasn't planning on it for awhile." Before Edward had a chance to reply, Winry yanked the phone away from him.

"Al, you have to get back here in two months. Ed and I are getting married." Ed's jaw dropped in shock.

"Two month!" Winry turned back to Edward with a devious smile. "Yeah that's right, so you have to be back by then."

"We can't get married in two months, are you crazy! Do you know how much planning goes into these things?" Winry completely ignored anything Ed had to say.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for May to come. Maybe you could even get Ling and LanFan too." Edward dropped his head, knowing that it didn't matter what he said, she wasn't going to listen to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Bad Dreams

-Six Month Later-

Another day was coming to an end in the busy city of Central. General Roy Mustang finished the report he was working on and rose from his desk. He hadn't been in Central for long. He'd just recently been transferred back from the East. Grabbing his coat, he locked up his office and headed out for the evening. Once he got outside, he stood in front of the main building watching as the street lights came on. He wasn't the only person heading home for the day as several other personnel walked past him. Reaching into his pocket, he released a sigh as he glanced down at his watch. There was a light tap on his shoulder that caught his attention. The young blond smiled at him. It was nice to see her smile every so often. Lately she seemed to be more laid back when not in the office. Riza Hawkeye usually took herself too serious so to see her with her hair down and out of uniform was nice.

"General. How was your day?"

"Long, but we're not at work now so let's talk about something else for a change." His suggestion was accompanied with his movement towards the street and she was quick to follow him.

"Fair enough, what would you like to talk about then." It was always business with the two of them so talking about anything else seemed odd.

"Well for starters, where would you like to eat tonight?" She was about to answer when she paused in her step. Noticing she wasn't next to him anymore, Roy turned back. "Everything okay?" Something tickled the back of her neck and she reached up quickly and glanced behind her to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Riza?" Taking in a deep breath, she turned back to him with a pleasant smile back in place.

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something." He tilted his head some and furrowed his brow.

"You sure you're okay?" She nodded back and moved past him. He just shrugged it off and moved back in step with her.

oOoOo

Everything was black. There was no way to determine which way to go let alone, what direction was up. It was so dark that you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Along with the blackened void came this feeling of emptiness. A feeling like you were standing on the edge of a cliff about to fall. It was here that Ed found himself. What was worse was that this void and feeling knew him. Almost as if it knew everything about him. It knew how to get to him and drag him down. He swore he could hear Winry calling for him.

"Winry? Where are you?" He could hear another voice, this time is was Alphonse. "Al!" They sounded so close and yet so far away. He wanted to go to where they were, but seemed unable to move. Any attempt seemed to get him nowhere. Something reached up at touched his cheek causing a chill to run through his body. Trying to brush it away, it moved faster then he could. Another small hand reached under his shirt, pulling him back. "What is this?" He tried to look back as more of them pulled at him.

"You know full well what I am." This voice didn't belong to Al or Winry. He knew this voice even though he thought he'd forgotten it a long time ago. "I'm going to make sure that you never forget me." It grabbed his arms as well as wrapping itself around his neck. "I'm coming for you."

Edward bolted from his sleep. He was covered in sweat and found himself actually shaking. This was not the first time he dreamt something like this. Running a hand over his face he let out worn out sigh. Feeling cold fingers on the small of his back caused him to practically jump out of his skin.

"Ed?" Winry sat up, rubbing his back even more. "Are you alright? You're so jumpy." He tried desperately to calm down before answering her. "Did you have a nightmare?" Nodding back to her, he finally glanced over.

"I'll be okay. It's just a dream." Despite his words though, he got up and headed for the bathroom. She watched as he turned on the light. Worry crept into her features as she heard the faucet come on as well. She knew there were things that had happened before, things that he didn't feel comfortable telling her about. But she knew they still bothered him none the less. He didn't stay in the bathroom for very long, wiping his face off and coming back to bed. As he rested his head on the pillow, he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and snuggle her face into the back of his neck. It seemed to calm him down some. She didn't care if he never told her everything. If he never explained to her exactly what happened on the Promise Day, why he and Al were so important to the enemy, or where he got the awful scar on his left side. She would be there for him, to support him and bring him back to reality. Without Alchemy it was what he needed the most right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Under Attack

The quiet evening was ruined when the ground started to tremble. The vibrations from below Central started as a low hum, one that you could only hear if you listened carefully. General Mustang was replying to something Hawkeye had pointed out when she first noticed it. Above their heads, the lights started to dim. Riza glanced up at the sudden flicker and then back at the table as she watched her fork vibrate right off the table. Roy paused to notice the lights as they dimmed even lower then before, almost to the point of going out. The low hum became worst and before anyone knew it, the ground moved with such force it felt as though the entire building was going to come crashing down around them.

"What's going on?" Riza glanced around as everyone started to panic. Roy was more concerned with getting out of the building then what was causing the tremor. He moved quickly as he guided her to the exit. When he turned to go back inside, she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I've gotta help everyone else out. Wait for me." He hurried back in before she could say anything else. Turning towards the city, she could see that this was not an isolated event and that it was happening all over. As more people poured out behind her, she told them to head towards the middle of the street. As the ground shook even more violently, she grabbed onto a lamp post nearby to help keep her footing. The sidewalk cracked and she jumped back as several pieces were lifted up and then fell into the deep nothingness below. She found herself glancing back at the exit to the restaurant for Roy. He hadn't made it out yet and she was starting to wonder what was taking him so long. Just as she considered going back in for him, she could make out his silhouette coming towards her.

"Is everyone else out," she inquired as he made it over to her. Mustang leaned on his knees, taking in several deep breaths.

"I'm pretty sure that was everyone. It was hard to see in there." Before he could even catch his breath, there was a loud crash several feet away and smoke filled the streets, spreading like a wave. He let out a groan before straightening up and removing his gloves from his pocket. "Get these people away from the city as quickly as possible. I'll see what I can do about controlling some of this destruction."

"Just be careful, okay." He turned to see the worried look in her deep brown eyes. Giving her an over confident smile, he let out a quiet laugh.

"So much for the date, huh?" She nudged his shoulder.

"It wasn't a date, remember." He just shook his head and moved down the street towards the chaos. On the way, he caught sight of a familiar companion. Although he wasn't really sure what he could do to help, he wasn't really surprised to see him in the midst of all this. "And just when I was starting to enjoy the quiet life," he hollered over to the man also in uniform. Well, mostly in uniform. The large tower of a man had already removed his shirt and was well prepared for whatever came his way. He glanced down at the other General and immediately turned to embrace him.

"General Mustang, it really has been too long. The Furer just called me into town for an update from the South. It's so nice to see you." With what little dignity he had left being hugged by another man in public, Roy pushed away from Armstrong despite the vice grip he had on him.

"Can you contain yourself for five minutes!" He readjusted his jacket and turned his head to crack his neck. "Now any idea what's going on here?"

"Well as much as I hate to even admit to it, it seems like an attack from below."

"Uh huh. But other then that, we don't have a clue do we?" Alex shook his head. "I guess there's only one way to find out." The two of them nodded in agreement and headed in the direction of the explosion.

oOoOo

Ed woke up to the sounds of two things the next morning; Pinako calling for him and the sound of Winry being sick. Getting out of bed, he pushed the door open to the bathroom, to check on her.

"Winry, everything okay?" She wiped her mouth and straightened up.

"I just haven't been feeling very well these past couple of days. Guess I'm getting sick." She put her robe on and led the way downstairs. Pinako stood at the bottom of the stairs, pipe in hand.

"What's going on," Ed scratched his head and stifled a yawn.

"I just heard it on the radio. Centrals' been attacked."

"By who?" Ed's question was cut off when the phone rang loudly nearby. Pinako pushed herself off the wall to answer it.

"Yeah, he's here. Hang on." The old lady's grimace confirmed who was on the other line.

oOoOo

He already sounded annoyed when he answered the phone. The tone to his voice brought a smile to General Mustang's face as he leaned back in his chair some.

"I haven't even said anything yet and you're already ticked off at me. Some things don't change, do they?"

"Considering you're calling me for help to clean up your mess, apparently not. So why are you bothering me?" Any hint of a laughter that was in the Flame Alchemist's voice was now gone.

"Something happened here last night that I thought you'd want to know about."

"Yeah, I heard Central was attacked. Who is it this time," he tried to sound uninterested, as though he was bored already, "I thought you guys were going out of your way to kiss ass or whatever."

"It's not so much a who as it is a what."

"Huh?" By this point, Edward couldn't help but want to know more. Even though he technically lost his title in the military and wasn't even an alchemist anymore, that didn't stop him from continually pursuing the truth. Roy knew he was the right person to call. Once Edward was curious about something, he wouldn't rest till he knew more. And even though he knew that this was Mustang's way of dangling a carrot in his face, he couldn't resist.

"So you are interested. I figured as much." And there it was. That smug attitude of Roy's that Ed couldn't stand. He wished he just didn't care but it was too late. "I think it would be better if you came here for us to talk. Can't be too careful these days."

"You want me to come there? What an inconvenience." Despite how exasperated he sounded, there was still that quality to his tone that said otherwise.

"I'll see you later then."

"I never said I was coming."

"Please, who are you kidding. I'll have a car waiting for you at the station."

"Whatever, I never said I was coming." With that said, Roy hung up the phone, still smiling to himself. Riza couldn't help but wonder what was said on the other end of the line. Of course she also knew Ed pretty well. Roy had given him just enough information to bother him.

"So do you think he'll come?"

"Oh I don't doubt it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Back to Central

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Edward let out a groan at Winry's question, realizing that he was even more frustrated with the situation. Winry was sitting on the bed as Ed handed her clothes to place in his suitcase.

"I'm not looking forward to this anymore then you but he won't tell me anything unless I go."

"Well why do you have to go? Maybe you could just tell him you're not coming unless he tells you more." Ed released a worn out sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Somehow I don't think that is going to work. Besides he made it sound like I need to be there. And I know I don't answer to him anymore but I just have a feeling I need to go." Winry wasn't trying to start an argument. She knew he actually kind of wanted to go. This was probably the longest he'd ever stayed in one place in a long time. She just didn't want him to leave when she wasn't feeling so well. He closed his suitcase and blew his hair out of his face. Winry had a look on her face that he couldn't read but he was certain she was upset with him. Placing his luggage on the floor next to the door, he took a seat next to her. "What if I promise that I'll come back as soon as possible? Would that make you happy?"

He wasn't expecting her response as she pushed past him for the bathroom again. At least she was nice enough to not throw up on him. "Alright that's it. I'm not going if you're sick." She came back into the doorway when he said that.

"You shouldn't stay just because of me. It's probably the flu."

"Okay, as long as you're alright with it." She nodded back and he smiled, somewhat relieved she agreed to let him go. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." He helped her get under the covers. "Do you need anything before I go?" She tilted her head, clearly thinking more about it then he intended.

"Well since you are going to Central..." He dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about souvenirs." She smiled and leaned against him.

"Pleeeaaasssee." He released a surrendering huff.

"Alright, fine. What do you want me to bring back?" As though it appeared out of nowhere, she pulled a list out for him. His jaw dropped, just looking over it.

"Winry, we don't have this kind of money." She let out a weak cough which caused him to narrow his amber gaze at her.

"Well at least get me a new set of screwdrivers. Mine are pretty worn out."

"I must be out of my mind." His answer made it clear that she had gotten her way, again. Once she was settled in, he went downstairs and out the front door. "Guess I'm going to the train station along."

oOoOo

Roy was trying to focus on what he was doing when he caught sight of the clock. By this point, it was late afternoon and he was fed up with the paper work he'd been looking over for the past several hours. Deciding he'd done enough for one day, he glanced out the door to see if the coast was clear. Riza knew he wanted to meet Ed at the station but she was determined for him to finish the days work. He was very good at putting things off till the last minute and she was getting tired of it. Sure enough though, she was not in the office and he could get out if he hurried.

Moving quickly, he was almost out when he heard Havoc clear his throat.

"Going somewhere, Sir?" Roy paused, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, why?" He turned to glare at the blond Lieutenant who wasn't even looking back at him. He was busy filing and seemed to also be in a hurry. Jean hastily moved papers around, placing them in their correct order all the while with a cigarette dangling from his mouth as though he knew a break was coming soon.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye wanted me to file those reports you were working on before leaving." He finally glanced up and although he seemed impatient, he still managed to look laid back about it. Mustang quickly walked back to him and leaned over intimidatingly.

"She does not run this office, I do. Got that?" Havoc smiled back as though he didn't believe that. The side of Roy's mouth twitched upward as though he too was having a difficult time convincing himself.

"Well if you don't do your job, I certainly can't do mine." He happily closed the folder in front of him and rose to his feet. Standing on his own was something he didn't take for granted. Not that he was running any marathons but getting out from behind the desk was all the more enjoyable now. The General looked around, curiously.

"So where is Lieutenant Hawkeye anyway?"

"You don't have to be so formal around me, sir. You can call her Riza. I already know you two went out last night and there are rumors all over the office." Havoc couldn't help but smile back at him. Unfortunately, Roy didn't find him amusing.

"It's not like that. Sheesh, you people have nothing better to do with your time. Besides like I could ever be with just one person."

"Whatever you say, sir" The Flame Alchemist dark eyes shifted back to the Lieutenant.

"Now where is she?"

"Oh well, she went to the train station to get Fullmetal." Roy dropped his head in frustration.

"I was suppose to be the one that met him. Why didn't she wait for me." Jean shook his head in amusement, receiving another glare.  
"And don't call him that. Edward doesn't have an official title anymore."

"Sorry sir, old habits die hard."

"Uh huh." With that, he grudgingly headed back into his office.  
"Oh and no smoke breaks till I'm done. If I'm working then you're working." Havoc dropped his shoulders in frustration.

"Yes, sir." He removed the cigarette from his mouth.

oOoOo

Edward rubbed his lower back as he exited the train. Traveling seemed even more uncomfortable. He didn't remember being this sore when he and Al use to roam the countryside. Of course maybe that was because he could just curl up and go to sleep then. It wasn't as easy now that he was taller but you'd never hear him complain about it. This was the first time he'd been back to Central in several years. The city hadn't changed much. Glancing around he wondered if he'd recognize whoever Mustang sent from the Military to come get him. Before he had to scan the crowd too much, He noticed two people waving at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Ross and Brosh pushed past the crowd in order to get to him.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be," Brosh mentioned causing Ed to arch an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Cause last time we saw you, you were...um not as tall." About half way through the statement Brosh remembered how sensitive Ed used to be about his height. He honestly expected him to erupt at the statement but he just laughed instead.

"Yeah but now you are so impressed by how much taller I am, right?" His tone had a dramatic quality to it and Brosh glanced over at Ross, feeling somewhat exasperated.

"Sure thing, sir." Ed just grinned and patted Brosh on the head since he was slightly taller then him. He hadn't really gotten the opportunity to brag about it much.

"Major Elric, the General is waiting for you back at Headquarters," Ross explained, reaching down to take his suitcase. He resolutely shook his head and smiled at her.

"You don't have to call me that anymore. I gave up my title as a State alchemist. You can just call me Ed."

"Sorry, sir. I forgot." They started to move to where the car was parked.

"And no calling me sir, you're making me feel really old." Riza stepped out of the driver seat and bowed politely to him.

"It's good to see you again, Edward. How have you been?" He scratched the back of his head and smiled back at her.

"Okay, I guess. Wished I was coming back under better circumstances." Ross placed his luggage in the car and they took off for the main office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-The Meeting

Roy had long finished his last minute work and sent Havoc home early. Now he sat with his head on his desk, still waiting for Riza to get back from the station with Ed. It had felt much longer then it was and he was becoming all the more impatient. The fact that it was past dinner time wasn't helping any either. The entire office was empty but he was not going to leave, knowing the minute he did, they would most likely show up. After all he had said to convince Ed to come here, if he wasn't there waiting he'd never hear the end of it.

Of course he hadn't been vague to be annoying, he really wanted Edward's opinion on what was going on. Whenever they used to discuss things just the two of them, Ed always had pretty good insight. And even if he wasn't able to do Alchemy anymore, it didn't mean he didn't have knowledge. Although he would never admit it out loud, Roy knew deep down that Ed was probably smarter on a broader level when it came to their science. Not being able to perform a transmutation wouldn't prevent him from breaking it down and understanding it.

"I just wish they'd hurry up and get here," He muttered against the desk top.

oOoOo

"So how is Winry?" Riza's question didn't surprise Ed at all as he watched the city pass by. Turning back to her, he leaned on his hand.

"She's actually sick. Don't know why." Riza glanced over, a frown forming on her face.

"Really? It's a shame she wasn't able to come with you. I had hoped you'd bring her along."

"Well I don't think it's anything too serious. She gave me a list of things to bring back." He held up the piece of paper from his pocket. Riza laughed back at him. "So can you tell me anything about what happened the other day?"

"You can see some of the damage up ahead on the right." She pointed out one of the side roads. As they passed, sure enough there was still debris in the street from where the corner of a building had fallen. "They're still cleaning up the mess. The whole city felt like it was gonna cave in." Worry took over Edward's features.

"I didn't realize that it was so bad. Any idea what caused it?"

"That's probably something to be discussed with the General." Ed slouched some in his seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh sure, keep being secretive about it. It's not like I traveled how many hours to get here. You can't even drop me a clue of a theory he might have."

"And what makes you think he tells me any of that. I know just about as much as you do." Edward found that difficult to believe. Brosh leaned forward, in between the seats.

"Really, he doesn't tell you anything? But I thought the two of you were, yah know, together." Riza didn't turn back to him as she calmly replied.

"I don't know where everyone is getting that. We just went out last night because we got off at the same time. Everyone is making a big deal out of nothing."

"Oh really," Edward glanced back at her with a devious grin on his face. As much as he expected her to be blushing, in the least, she was the picture of total professionalism. It's not like he could mess with her the way she messed with him. Of course it didn't mean he wouldn't try and he was sure he could at least tease Mustang.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Ed turned back to look outside the window.

"Mmm, that's interesting." She knew he was thinking, which was as always dangerous. Even so, she wouldn't let it bother her. They turned the final corner and she brought the car to a halt. Central Command stood before them, in better shape then expected considering what the city had just endured. The four of them got out and Ed grabbed his suitcase from the back. "It's been so long," he mused as he stood there for a second. He swore he felt something press against the back of his real leg and his metal one shifted awkwardly. Glancing down quickly, he didn't see anything other then his own shadow at his feet.

"We should head inside. I'm sure General Mustang is finished with his work by now." Riza was being optimistic but if he hadn't finished by this point, he really had been slacking off.

"Fullmetal, would you like us to bring your luggage to your room?" Edward glared at Brosh.

"I said not to call me anything official, okay."

"Sorry, sir. I forgot." Ed smacked his forehead and leaned forward.

"Fine, whatever. Here you go." He handed off his suitcase in complete frustration.

"We'll let General Mustang know what room is yours, okay Ed?" Ross had to remind herself as she prepared to leave, not to salute him.  
"Thanks," he mumbled back as he turned to follow Hawkeye inside. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the same familiar doors. Riza knocked loudly, getting Roy's attention. She opened the door just enough to poke her head in.

"Sir, Edward Elric to see you."

"It's okay Lieutenant. I'm expecting him, remember." It was clear that he was slightly annoyed with her for leaving him there after they specifically discussed otherwise. She stepped aside, letting Ed in. As though he wasn't laid back during their meetings when he was a subordinate, his demeanor was even worse now. He removed his long black jacket and tossed it on one of the couches and pulled a chair up, leaning back and placing his feet on the desk. Mustang stared at the dirty boots now occupying the top of his once clean desk. His one eye started to twitch only causing Ed to grin even more.

"So did you miss me," the cocky blond inquired. Roy got up from his desk and walked around it. A swift kick to the one chair leg was enough to send Edward to the floor, hard.

"Not really." Edward got back up quickly, seething at the older alchemist. Mustang had to admit to himself that he was proud that he could still get under Ed's skin. It didn't matter how old he got or how mature he might be now, he was still so easy to irritate.

"Well fine, I didn't miss you either. Now can you finally tell me what's going on around here?" He picked up his chair and resumed sitting in it appropriately while Roy walked over to the window. Despite everyone's best efforts, he could still see some of the damage even from Central Command.

"To be honest we're not all that sure what caused the attack. I don't think it was spies from another country. It was more like someone or something trying to move the entire city."

"So any theories of what it was?" Ed leaned an elbow on the desk, propping his head up on his palm.

"I need to know something first. Are you sure we defeated all the Homunculi?" Mustang's dark serious gaze shifted to Ed.

"Of course we did. Between everyone who fought them, there weren't any left. And you saw that jerks lair. There was nothing left by the time we finished with it."

"That is true." Roy made his way back to his desk and sat down.

"Is that the best conclusion so far?"

"You weren't here for this, trust me when I say it wasn't just some earthquake that did this. It was something bigger." He folded his hands. "I was thinking over how each one of those things died. Of course some of their deaths we weren't present for but there really is only one that remains." Ed had already come to the same conclusion.

"Selim Bradley." His voice came out just above a whisper but the General heard him anyway. Even something as vile as Pride, he still couldn't bring himself to end his life.

"So I figured we should go pay the Bradley residence a visit tomorrow and see what he has to say." Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Why do I gotta go? I really don't want anything to do with this." Roy grinned back at him.

"Well that's too bad, Elric cause you coming along. If he has reverted to a monster it's your fault."

"You do realize I don't have to take orders from you anymore?"

"Of course but it's in your best interest to tag along. I need you to meet me here, tomorrow morning." He handed a note to Ed. Maybe he was more predictable then he thought considering Mustang already had the note ready. As he grudgingly took it, he pulled something out of his pocket. He placed a pair of reading glasses on his face, in order to read the note. "So when did you start wearing those?" The blond glanced up.

"Not for too long." Roy leaned forward as though getting a better look at him.

"Yeah, they make you look like Hohenheim." Edward pulled them off his face quickly, tucking them back where they belonged.

"Shut up!" The Flame alchemist let out a laugh at the response he got. Edward was too worn out from the train ride and rose to his feet. "I'm gone, see you tomorrow." Grabbing his coat he exited just as Riza came in.

"I was just coming to see you. If you're finished with the meeting, I'll drive you to your room."

"Great." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed down the hallway.

"I take it the meeting could have gone better," she asked Mustang as he walked over to her.

"I was just teasing him, he has glasses." She immediately turned to him with a disapproving look. "What?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed you squinting at your paper work. Probably wouldn't hurt you to consider getting glasses."

"And take away from this face. Not likely." She released a tired sigh, not really surprised he'd pick vanity over necessity.

"Good night Sir, I'll see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-First Encounter

Edward wearily entered his room. He hadn't realized how worn out the train ride here and then the meeting made him. He lazily kicked the door closed and dropped his luggage at the end of the bed before falling onto the soft mattress. With little effort, he pushed his boots off his feet. Letting out a groan into his pillow, he realized he hadn't called Winry to let her know he made it to Central. Before he could think of getting up and heading down to the lobby to use the phone, he gave into the much needed sleep. The night was silent as the moonlight drifted into the room. Shadows started to move quietly across the floor. They lifted up unnaturally, creeping closer to the bed. The end of the blackness ran across the blond's face, causing him to turn his head the other way. Another shadow moved over to his right arm, running over his skin.

Pride could feel his anger overflowing when he realized Edward had managed to get his arm back. He wanted nothing more then to stab the former State alchemist right then. Before he was able to do anything, Ed pulled his arm away and sat up, scratching the side of his head. Glancing around the room, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary and went back to sleep. Deciding this was not the time to strike, the homunculus retreated back into the darkness.

oOoOo

Winry clutched her stomach as she remained on the floor of the bathroom. She could not remember the last time she had been this ill. Normally she didn't get sick but this was getting pretty bad. It had been about three days since Ed had gone to Central and she was hoping to feel better by now. It was starting to interfere with her work. A cold chill ran up her back and she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. She forced herself up and wondered downstairs to find her grandma reading the paper and smoking. Glancing up at her granddaughter, worry came over her features.

"Winry you should really stay in bed. You look so pale." The blond mechanic shook her head as she wondered into the kitchen.

"I'll be okay, just gonna get some tea." Pinako set the paper down and followed her into the other room.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough. You should have a doctor look at you. You've been sick for almost a week now."

"I don't want to trouble a doctor. Besides I know how to take care of myself." She shakily put the kettle on the stove and collapsed in a chair at the table.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you the tea, alright?" As stubborn as Winry could be she finally nodded, knowing her grandma was even more stubborn.

"Okay."

oOoOo

"She still pretty sick, huh?" Ed held the receiver in one hand while he leaned against the the frame of the phone booth.

"Fraid so. I really think I should call the doctor to come look at her. Poor thing hasn't eaten in days," Pinako answered him. Edward furrowed his brow, hoping that his absence wasn't making her worse. He wanted nothing more then to be there.

"Please call the doctor. I'll call again tonight to check on her." With that, he got off the phone and headed for Central Command. During his time here, he already went to visit Ms. Bradley and Selim only to see that everything seemed normal. Even if the homunculus was a great actor as Ed had remembered from the past, he definitely wasn't acting now. When Ed first arrived at the estate, Selim looked up at him almost in confusion. It was clear he really didn't remember him. Even though it was a relief to not have to take him away from his mother, it also meant that something else had attacked the city. And that would make things even more difficult to figure out. It was easier when they had one person as a suspect but now it could be anything. What if there was another person like 'Father' involved? All this thinking was making his head hurt. Glancing up at Central Command, he grimaced at the thought of another enemy attacking the country. It wasn't like he could get any more involved. He had a life and was actually happy with how things were back in Resembol. And it wasn't like he was much help without his alchemy. Letting out a sigh, he hoped that he could go home soon, especially when Winry was still sick.

As he got closer to the General's office, he could hear everyone talking. Wondering what was going on, he hurried to the door and opened it. Everyone turned to see him, even the person causing all the commotion. Ed's jaw dropped in shock.

"Brother, I heard you were here."

"Al, when did you get into town?" He moved into the room and Al hugged him.

"I just got in awhile ago."

"Did you come alone?"

"No, May came with me but she's at the hotel." Mustang leaned into Ed's line of sight with a faint smile on his face.

"So Ed, did you find anything out?" He hated how Roy always had such a one tracked mind.

"Actually it's not Selim. So that means you've got an even bigger problem on your hands." The General raised an eyebrow.

"Which is what?"

"You don't know who or what's behind this. And I was planning on heading home tomorrow."

"You're just gonna leave like that." The blond leaned over the desk, intimidatingly and pointed his finger in Mustang's face.

"This is your problem, not mine. And besides, Winry is sick so I need to go home." Alphonse jumped back into the conversation.

"I was hoping you'd stay a little longer so we could catch up."

"Are you staying in Central the whole time? It'd be nice if you could come home for awhile." Edward sounded kind of down about the fact that he might not get to see Al for too long.

"Well I kind of wanted to help with this problem they're having here first." The General smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Too bad you're needed back at home, Ed. But then that's how it is when you have a family." The blond turned back to Roy and smiled.

"Oh yeah, you should try it some day. Really." Letting out a frustrated sigh, he gave into the pressure. "Fine I'll stay a couple more days." He just knew he was going to hear about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Surprising News

Winry sat there, stunned. She wasn't sure if she'd heard right but for some reason this prognosis scared her. There were so many things she still wanted to do with her life. Why did Edward have to be gone right now, she needed him here. She just wasn't ready to handle something like this cand even an hour after the doctor left the Rockbell house, she still remained in her room. Finally coming to grips with reality, she moved from the bed and pulled out her suitcase. As she quickly started to pack she heard her door open and Pinako clear her throat.

"I spoke with the doctor. I really don't think you're in any condition to be going anywhere." Turning back to her grandma, Winry tried desperately to not start crying.

"I have to be with Ed. I need to tell him what's going on."

"Well I certainly am not going to stop you, but I think you need to make sure to take it easy."

"Okay, I will."

"Just let me know when you get in." Pinako turned and headed down the hallway. Winry was surprised she didn't try to stop her. When it came to her health, her grandma usually was the one to put her foot down and tell her to stay in bed. But this was not something she could tell Ed over the phone. He deserved to hear it in person.

oOoOo

Another day had gone by and with no odd activity it was difficult to find any leads to the attack on Central. Edward had expected the military wouldn't come to the same dead end he had come to. At least he had gotten to spend some time with Alphonse and May. Before dinner, he had tried to call Winry but no one answered the phone at home which he found kind of odd. Just as he made it back to the table he paused when he noticed there was a fourth chair pulled up and someone sitting in it. His mouth pulled into a thin line and his amber gaze narrowed at General Mustang.

"I swear, you're following us." Ed's voice came out in a sarcastic flat tone.

"I'll have you know Alphonse invited me to come eat with you." Edward's mouth shifted to the side of his face as did his gaze to his brother. Al sank some in his seat.

"That's just great Al, now we have to feed him."

"Actually I was going to offer to pay but if this is the welcome I get, maybe I should take my money elsewhere." Ed took his seat quickly and grabbed his menu.

"Well since you're already here, there's no need to leave." Once the food was ordered, Roy got right to the point.

"So I guess if this thing doesn't show itself again, we're gonna have a difficult time locating it. Anything like this ever happen in Xing?" The question was directed towards May but she just shrugged back.

"Not that I'm aware of. Things over there have been pretty peaceful."

"One day you should visit. It's really pretty and you could always learn alkehestry, Brother." Ed laughed at the idea. He didn't think Winry would want him to leave the country. Just thinking about her made him wonder if she was feeling any better and got to see the doctor.

oOoOo

"I'm so sorry ma'am, but Mr. Elric hasn't been here all day." The blond let out a tired sigh and had this slight desire to give the man behind the front counter a piece of her mind but she held back. She had been all over the place looking for her husband and he was nowhere that she could think of. Of course the sensible thing to do would be to just wait for him but instead she decided to go check back at Central Command again. All this running around was wearing her out.

"Ed, if you knew what I had to talk to you about, you wouldn't be running all over the place right now."

oOoOo

After dinner, the four from the restaurant headed out to the street. There were several street lights out still from the attack, one of the only damages visible at this hour. Ed just wanted to sleep after a meal like that. Central always did have some pretty good places to eat. As he listened to Al and May talk about everything that seemed different about the city since they'd been there, he realized he needed to call Winry again. Hopefully this time he got an answer, especially at this hour. He felt Mustang nudged his arm.

"You look like you're thinking awfully hard over there."

"Oh it's nothing, just didn't get an answer when I called home earlier."

"So no one wanted to talk to you, what's the big deal?" Ed arched an eyebrow.

"You know I think you have a phobia about settling down." Roy returned his quizzical look.

"Really?"

"Well you've been busting me the whole time I've been here and Hughes used to drive you crazy. And then there's the fact that you're a pervert."

"You're being ridiculous. I just enjoy bothering you about anything that'll annoy you, which is quite a lot." Edward smirked back.

"Yeah, I think the idea of settling down makes you feel old." Despite how irritating this conversation was in fact to the General, he wouldn't give Ed the satisfaction of being right, ever.

"Please. I'm in my prime and I can get any woman I want. I don't have to answer to anyone which is great." Before Ed could respond, he heard his name yelled out from behind and turned around to see Winry walking briskly towards him.

"Winry?"

"Like that." Roy pointed back to her over his shoulder with his thumb. Al and May turned back as well, happy to see her.

"Winry," Al called out. "We didn't think we'd get to see you." Edward itched his cheek as he waited for her to reach him.

"Yeah, I tried to call earlier and there wasn't an answer. I was kind of worried. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to find you!" She brought out a wrench and smacked him in the side of the head, knocking him over. Roy looked down at him with a grin.

"How's that married bliss you were talking about, treating you now?" He got up quickly, holding his head.

"Wait, this isn't fair. I've called you almost every day. I told you I'd be gone this long so why are you mad?" Between the two of them, one of them had to be level headed in a fight.

"Because I've been running all over this city trying to find you." She actually started to tear up, her bottom lip quivering and causing Ed to panic.

"I'm sorry, we just got finished with dinner. If I had known you were coming I would have met you at the station. Are you still sick?" She shook her head, trying to calm down some.

"I wasn't sick Ed, I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-Unexpected

"Ed? Edward, did you hear what I said?" Winry shook him by the shoulders but there was no response. He was still looking at her with the oddest smile on his face. Meanwhile Alphonse could be heard in the background.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! That is awesome!"

"But what's wrong with him? It's like he lost his mind." Winry waved a hand in front of his face with no reaction. Mustang finally stopped laughing long enough to get involved.

"It's okay, I've seen this happen to a lot of guys." He smacked Ed across the face.

"Ow, what was that for!" For a whole two seconds he actually forgot what he'd just heard and then it registered again and he brought his hands up on either side of his head as his gaze turned back to Winry.

"How did this happen?"

"Oh come on Edward, like you don't know." She was handling this much better then him. Bringing his hands onto her shoulders, he tried to be rational.

"But Winry, we don't have any money, we live with Pinako." All the realizations were starting to sink in and his panic was coming out the more items he brought up. "I don't really have a job right now, it's not like I can do alchemy and make money like I used to. Plus the automail business hasn't been the best right now and if you have a baby you'll have to take time off from work, can we really afford that. And how much do babies cost?" He brought his gaze to the sky as though he was trying to do the math in his head. Snapping his head back down, he walked over to the nearest building to lean on and clutched his stomach as though he was going to be sick. "What if the baby turns out to be evil, or I leave it somewhere or it get's kidnapped. I don't think I can handle being a dad." He shook his head in agreement with himself. His amber gaze widened at another thought and he glanced back at Winry, still talking to himself. "What if the babys' a gear head too, I don't know if I can handle dealing with two of them."

"Ed, you're really being a jerk about this. You're suppose to be happy." Roy hollered at him, of all people.

"Oh yeah, how would you handle it?" His head felt like it was spinning at this point. Winry walked over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Ed, it's going to be okay."

"But how can you be pregnant!" His voice was shrill and he didn't mean to be so loud.

oOoOo

Winry said goodnight to May and Al once they made it back to Ed's room. Closing the door, she headed over to him as he stood in front of the window, looking outside. It was obvious that he had a lot on his mind still and was quiet the whole way back.

"Ed, it's gonna be alright." She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his hand on top of hers.

"I know, it's just a lot to think about. I guess that's why you weren't feeling well. I'm glad it wasn't anything bad." He smiled back at her and she leaned on his shoulder with a content smile on her face as well. The nice moment was interrupted when something slammed against the window, getting both of them to jump. A long black streak pressed hard on the glass.

"What is that, Ed?" Another streak hit the window as well only this one stared back at them, it's crimson gaze menacing. It was accompanied by a wide smile. Edward started backing away, nudging Winry back along with him.

"We have to get out of here." They ran for the door, hearing the glass start to crack. Ed got the door open just as the window was pushed in. Blackness filled the room and followed them into the hallway. Edward finally picked Winry up and moved quickly around the corner. He didn't stop running even when he couldn't feel them being followed.

oOoOo

The knock on the door was unexpected to say the least. Roy had just called it a night and grumbled as he headed back out in his bathrobe. Looking through the peep hole, he could see Ed staring back at him.

"I know you're still awake, now open up!" Mustang unlocked the door and swung it open lazily.

"This had better be good. I was busy." Ed pushed past him, entering the apartment and leading Winry by the hand.

"You were sleeping." Edward was quick to close the curtains in the room before turning back to the General. "We were attacked tonight. When we got back to my room."

"By who?" Ed glanced back at Winry. She seemed really tired to him and he knew she didn't need to be involved in this conversation. He brought his gaze back to Mustang.

"You got a bed she can use?" The Flame alchemist arched an eyebrow.

"I've only got one bed and that's mine." He crossed his arms over his chest. Ed didn't have to say anything, the look he gave the General was enough. It was simple, if he wanted Edward to tell him anything about the attack, he was going to have to give up his warm bed for the night. Slouching his shoulders, Roy gave in. "Alright fine, follow me." He led the way back to the bedroom. Once Ed had Winry in bed he closed the door and headed back out into the living room. "So now you want to tell me what happened?" Edward took a seat across from him, leaning on his knees.

"It was Pride. He broke through the window in my room. We got out of there just in time."

"But I thought you went to visit Selim and said he wasn't behind the attack the other night." Edward shook his head in response.

"I don't know what's going on, but I could never forget Pride. When I last fought him, he tried to take over my body." Roy stared in shock. He had left Ed alone to fight against Pride and had no idea that it was really even possible.

"How does a homunculus even take over a person anyway?"

"All they have to do is use their philosopher's stone. Once they introduce it into the blood stream the host either dies or accepts it."

"Right, that was what the Furer told me once. I guess I just didn't think of it as something that could still happen since they were all defeated."

"Looking back I wonder if I was too easy of Selim."

"If he's got it out for you, maybe you should leave Central." A grin tugged at the corner of Ed's mouth.

"Why would I run off now. This is the first real break we've gotten since I got here."

"Because you've got more important things going on right now at home." Ed brought his one hand up to rub his forehead.

"Ugh, thanks for the reminder. I don't have the first clue about all that." Roy smiled at the thought.

"Considering everything else that's happened, I think you can handle this."

"Glad someone thinks I can." Edward stood from the couch, stretching and letting out a yawn. "Now I get to go explain to Winry what's going on."

"Guess I get to sleep on the couch then?" Roy didn't seem very enthused with the idea of letting Edward take his bed. The blond grinned back at him.

"Too bad you don't have a girlfriend or someone that would let you crash at her place." Roy glared back in good humor.

"I'm just putting up with this because I'm the one who sent for you." Ed waved his one hand back as he went into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-Uneasy feelings

The night seemed to wear on, slowly. Ed just couldn't shut his mind off as he laid next to Winry. There was so much to think about though. He hated that he had to run away earlier from Pride but there was nothing else he could have done. Without alchemy he was so limited and he still hadn't completely cracked Alkehestry either. After spending months researching it, there had been little progress. Of course with Al and May in town, he could always tell her what he wasn't getting and maybe she could explain it better. Even though they hadn't always gotten along, Alphonse had brought them to a place of partial acceptance at least.

He rolled onto his side, bringing his arm up to rest his head on. His gaze fell on Winry as she slept. Worry worked into his features and he realized how concerned he was about the baby. Everything had been simple between them up to this point and the idea of having a kid around made him wonder what kind of strain it would put on their relationship. That and he knew how crazy pregnant woman get. Being in the military for so many years didn't help his perspective either. Guys made it sound like women loose their minds when it came to babies. As much as this all really had him on edge, Winry shifted some and leaned against his chest, mumbling quietly in her sleep. The movement caused him to smile contently and he brought his arm around her.

They would be fine. Besides he'd always gotten along with kids so he knew deep down they could handle this. Having a baby really did mean he had to settle down, which for some reason didn't bother him so much anymore. He didn't know if he should head back to Resembol with her or stick around and try to help with this new homunculus problem. There was the chance that there was more then one although he didn't know who could even create them now. He was completely torn between leaving and staying here. He felt responsible for Pride since he kind of let him get away. Of course without alchemy, he really was limited on what he could do.

_'I'll talk to Mustang about it in the morning. Then I can take Winry shopping, spend some time with Al and we'll leave tomorrow night.' _He almost felt like he was lecturing himself but sometimes that was the best he could do in order to shut his mind off. Closing his eyes, he leaned more into his wife and managed to fall asleep.

oOoOo

Alphonse had no idea of the attack that had happened but still wasn't able to fall asleep. After tossing and turning for so many hours, he got up and looked out the window. It was so different to see Central so quiet. Being away from home for so long, it was amazing how nothing seemed to change around here. After the Promise day, things had really settled down both here and in Xing. Although something that May had said to him earlier that evening had him a little worried. When he dropped her off at her room, she had mentioned that she could still sense that same feeling from below. It wasn't as bad as it was the first time she was here but it still gave her the creeps. And after hearing about the attack that happened earlier this week, he wondered if they had somehow missed something before. He also wondered if they were dealing with a homunculus then why wait several years before attacking? Why wait for them to get things back to normal. After defeating 'Father' they were left pretty vulnerable as a country, it would have been a perfect time to cause problems. He knew that if he kept thinking so much about this he would never be able to sleep. Shaking his head, he headed back to the bed, hoping he could turn his thoughts off long enough to get at least a couple hours of sleep.

oOoOo

Morning filtered into the room through the blinds. The soft streams of sunlight caused Winry to sleepily turn over, unwilling to admit it was morning. Bringing her arms around Ed's chest, her one hand moved up to the scar going around his right shoulder where his automail used to be. Her fingertips gently rubbed the scar tissue as she massaged the tense muscles. He groaned in response, moving his arm over his head, out of her way. Smiling contently to herself she buried her face in his hair, brushing her lips against the back of his neck. Despite what happened the night before, she loved mornings like this. Even though he had no desire to wake up yet either, it was clear that Winry wanted his attention. But as much as he thought about turning to her, he was enjoying the feel of her hand on his shoulder. For some reason that area was still sensitive for him and she seemed to know that.

"Ed," she purred in his ear, finally getting him to squint back at her.

"Mmm?"

"Guess you managed to get some sleep." There was a hint of laughter in her voice and Edward found himself smiling at the sound. Rolling onto his back, he let out a content yawn in response.

"And how bout you?" This seemed to be the first morning that she wasn't sick.

"I'm alright. So have you figured anything out yet?" She sat up some and leaned on her one palm while her other hand kept to rubbing his shoulder. He let out a sigh as everything he'd thought about the night before came back to mind.

"Well I've decided that I really can't do much here and now that Mustang has a pretty good idea of what he's dealing with, there's no reason for me to stay. So I figured that we'd get some shopping done while we're here and spend some time with Al and May. If you're up for it , I thought we could leave tonight and head home." She seemed pleased with that idea. Staying here in town meant he would no doubt be in danger and she worried about him.

"Shopping?" Winry's eyes lit up at the word causing Edward to drop his head and let out a sigh.

"That was the only thing I said that you heard, isn't it?"

"No I heard the rest, but shopping was the best part." She grinned back at him. Finally he smiled as well, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yah know I can think of better things to do." His grin became mischevious and Winry had a pretty good idea where this was headed.

"You would seriously want to do that here? After the General let us stay the night?"

"So what, he owes me for coming all the way out here." There was movement outside the door that caught both of their attention.

"Don't you even think about doing anything in there!" Roy's tone made it quite clear that he knew what they were talking about.

"You dirty pervert. What? Are you listening to us out in the hallway?"

"The walls are thin, couldn't help _but_ hear you." Edward let out a slow huff.

"Way to kill the mood," he muttered under his breath while Winry tried to contain her laughter.

A/N-sorry I have been so AWOL on this story. Just been really busy lately. Thanks for being so patient and please leave me a nice little review, it feels like no one is reading this. But then that might have to do with the fact that the show isn't finished over here in english.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-Vengence

Edward and Winry both sat in Mustang's small kitchen, drinking coffee. Ed told Roy what they had decided to do with little rebuttal. Since breakfast was lacking, the two of them headed out to grab something to eat before meeting up with Al and May. Once Winry explained to May that Ed promised to take her shopping, May squealed in excitement before turning back to Alphonse.

"Can we go too?" Al didn't stand a chance as she stared at him.

"Uh yeah sure thing." Edward couldn't help but grin at him and laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." Al looked away, obviously blushing.

"No, she doesn't and besides I can't help it if I think she's cute." But despite his compelling argument, the older Elric continued to laugh as they continued down the street. Winry placed her hand on Al's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Just ignore him. The two of you are adorable." Her comment only caused him to blush more.

"Hey," May shouted to them from where she had ran to up the street. "Let's check out this store first,Winry." Immediately the automail mechanic tossed her bag to her husband and hurried down the sidewalk.

"Guess we're gonna be left behind a lot today, little Brother," Ed let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll get tired of shopping after awhile."

-Six hours later-

"Seriously Winry. Shouldn't you be taking it easy or something?" Edward's voice came out in a pleading tone as she handed him yet another bag of goods.

"I'll be fine. Besides when do I ever get the chance to go shopping like this at home?"

"Winry, you've just gotta come see this place. You'll love it." May's voice came from yet another store.

"Coming!" She turned back, leaving Ed and Al to fend for themselves, holding several shopping bags at this point.

"Well guess I should be glad she's feeling better." Alphonse found a bench to sit down on. Ed joined him and noticed some movement in one of May's bag. Shao Mei poked her head out and tilted her head, staring at him. "Oh so you're here too. That's nice." He stretched his left leg out in front, trying to ignore the slight ache just above where the automail connected. It was from all the walking they had done that particular day. But Al noticed the action.

"I forgot all about that," he realized. Ed smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah. Every so often it gives me a little bit of trouble lately, but nothing too bad. Guess I'll never get completely used to it."

"I know what you mean. For some reason once in awhile I have a difficult time sleeping. Some times I wonder if it has anything to do with before I got my body back."

"Hey Ed, you've gotta come see this," Winry hollered from the entrance. He glanced around trying to figure out how to move without dropping all her purchases.

"Ah, it's not like I'm gonna complain. It is what it is." Finally managing to set everything down he moved slowly into the shop. Alphonse remained where he was, wondering how in the world Winry and May even liked the same stuff. Shao Mei pushed her way out of her confinement and got on his shoulder, catching his eye. His soft copper gaze shifted and he smiled at her.

"Guess you're probably getting hungry too, huh?"

"Alphonse, look at what I got." May giggled as she pulled a necklace out to show him.

"Wow, that's really pretty. It'll look really nice on you." Any other guy would be saying it just to be nice but Al generally cared for May and thus he was being sincere. Meanwhile Winry had Edward by the hand, leading him through this particular store.

"Check these out," she showed him a pair of heavy gloves. "The finger tips are thicker then the palms which would make it perfect for welding. It means I wouldn't get burnt so easily." And then she gave him that look that he'd seen so many times that day. It was the one that was asking for permission even though she technically was the one making all the money now. Of course he knew they didn't have much as it was, but he always had a difficult time saying no to her.

"So you gonna get them?" She jumped at him, slamming against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Bringing his arms forward, he was careful as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Just be careful. Don't want to hurt anyone." He glanced down with a pleasant smile on his face. She was glad that he wasn't freaking out anymore. Once they were finished with the last purchase, they headed for the exit. Winry seemed very please which made Ed happy. Of course as they went outside to meet up with Alphonse and May, his content smile pulled into a frown. The General was standing out front, talking with Al. Finally he turned to see the other two Elrics standing there.

"What do you want now?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries. I need you to come with me." Ed's shoulders dropped and he slumped forward.

"Aren't I suppose to be retired?"

"Hey you said it yourself, isn't this your mess?"

"Haha. Very funny." Grudgingly he followed behind the Flame alchemist. Winry, Alphonse and May gathered all the bags before trailing behind.

oOoOo

It was just as bad as the night before. Windows broken, papers blowing across the floor. The once prestined oak finish on the desk was now scratched and clawed. The two couches in the center of the room had been torn to shreds. Edward hadn't even taken a step inside the office yet, still taking in the scene from out in the hallway.

"What happened?" The General moved past him into the room casually, with his hands in his pockets.

"It's worse then you think." Edward finally walked in and paused, glancing off to the side. The word 'Fullmetal' was carved into the far wall. "This is starting to seem a little personal wouldn't you say?" The former state alchemist could only stare in shock at the wall. The sight of it caused a chill to go up his spine. He knew that even leaving with Winry probably wouldn't stop Pride from coming after him. Searching for an answer, his mind just couldn't find anything that would fix this. The only thing that did come to mind though was Winry. And the baby. Bringing his hands up on either side of his head, he took several steps back. This _was_ getting personal and he was having a hard time processing everything.

"I've got to get Winry out of here. Somewhere safe. I...I can't put them in danger."

"Ed," Roy's voice brought him back to reality. "We'll figure this out but I'll be honest, you won't be doing any favors for her if something happens to you." The blond brought his hands down and tried to calm his nerves.

"But if Pride has it in for me, wouldn't the best move be to get her as far away from me as possible?" He took in the room again before feeling Mustang's hand on his shoulder. His amber gaze shifted over to his once superior officer.

"Like I said, you're not doing her any favors by staying here. If you think I'm wrong, go ask Gracia Hughes." And that answered so much more for Edward then even the General wanted to reveal. Why he stuck to one night stands and never got close enough to anyone for too long. If Ed's life was still dangerous, so was Roy's and more so due to his title. It was all clear now. "You were already planning on leaving anyway." Edward thought he felt something brush against his leg and he felt the need to move. This was all just too overwhelming right now.

"Alright, if you're saying to leave, I'd better."

"Great, now I just have to convince Alphonse to leave too." Mustang seemed relieved. He certainly didn't want to worry about another friend dying at the hands of a homunculus.

"I'll let him know what's going on. Shouldn't be too difficult to get him to come along with us."

oOoOo

"Brother, why wouldn't you tell me all this sooner? I didn't know you were attacked last night." Alphonse was obviously not pleased that Edward hadn't told him anything.

"I'm sorry, it sort of slipped my mind. We've been busy all day." The younger Elric sighed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Yeah we were." The four of them were now sitting in a restaurant, eating dinner.

"So did you want to come with us?" Ed would have mentioned where they were going but he really wasn't sure who could hear him.

"I guess so, I mean you're right to think I could be in danger too. Pride did come after me too at one point. I don't think May will mind either." Alphonse took a bite of food and laughed quietly to himself, catching Edward's attention. "It's kind of weird, we usually don't just run away like this." Ed was the one to sigh this time.

"I know we don't but this is just too big for us right now."

"Yeah." The rest of the meal was quiet between the two of them while May and Winry continued their small talk on the other side of the table. The evening wore on and shortly they were leaving the restaurant and heading over to the hotel where May and Al were staying. Ed remained downstairs, out front while they packed up their things as quickly as possible. Alphonse didn't take any time at all and was back down stairs quickly. Edward glanced at the clock in the lobby and huffed loudly while he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So much for this being a quick stop." Just as Al was going to agree, a shadow moved and knocked him to the ground. Ed pushed off the wall he'd been leaning up against to help Al. The younger Elric looked up right at the moment when a darkness crept up behind Edward.

"Brother,...behind you." He had bumped his head so it was hard to think clearly however he would never forget the look on Ed's face as he glanced back at the black void closing in around him. There was no time to move. It swallowed him up so quickly that it was as though he hadn't been there at all. Al pushed himself to his feet and tried to follow as Pride moved down the street. "Give him back, where are you going?" Before he could get too far though, something scratched his cheek. Just as he realized his face was bleeding, there was another hit in his side as well as his one leg. Letting out a whimper, Alphonse went down again unable to chase after the homunculus. All he could do was watch as the blackness vanished into the shadows of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-Injured

When Winry and May came out of the lobby to find no one there, the automail mechanic knew something was wrong. They wouldn't have just left. May finally noticed someone coming towards them.

"Alphonse?" The younger Elric staggered forward several feet before collapsing to the ground. May hurried over with Winry close behind her. "What happened,Al," Winry asked him. "Where's Edward?" As much as she hoped to get an answer, Alphonse had already closed his eyes and was out.

"Al..." May leaned over him more and noticed the cut on his forehead. She glanced up at Winry. "What are we gonna do?" The blond turned to look down the sidewalk. She was worried about Ed. "Winry, please." May's plea got her attention and she realized she would have to worry about Edward later.

"I'll call the General. It'll be okay." Despite all her fears, she got to her feet and headed back into the lobby.

oOoOo

Edward tried to talk only to realize his mouth was covered. He tried to get free but it was no use. Pride had completely immobilized him, holding his arms and legs tightly. Despite how bad things seemed though, he didn't stop struggling until he heard a deep laugh around him. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a wide smile and several eyes staring him down. Between those eyes, the wicked grin and the utter blackness surrounding him, the entire experience was rather unsettling. The laughter continued, only making him more irritated.

"And here I thought you didn't have any fight left. I was afraid you'd gone soft." The mocking tone only fueled Edward's temper and he flailed even more. Razor sharp edges dragged across his back causing him to stop moving. The tension around his mouth loosened, allowing him to speak. He took in a deep breath practically gasping for air.

"What do you want, Pride?" Ed's tone was seething with hatred. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had to buy himself some time to think. Maybe he could get out of this, somehow. Something sharp grazed his forehead and he could feel blood sliding down his face.

"Oh, I've already got what I want." Pride stabbed Ed in both shoulder blades from behind, causing him to scream in response. "You should have never let me live. That has always been your one weakness. And it was just enough to keep me going till I got another body." Edward shook his head, letting out an angry sound.

"Then what are you waiting for. If that's what you've been planning all this time, then fine. Whatever." The homunculus paused, knowing there was more to it then just avoiding pain for the former State alchemist. After all pain was something he was all too familiar with. The threat of it was nothing to him.

"You're hiding something."

"What are you talking about?" Ed's tone dropped as he tried to keep from giving anything away.

"You would never give in this easy, you certainly didn't last time."

"How are you not getting this. It's simple...if I don't give you what you want then I die. So there's no reason to fight you." Pride took this into consideration but knew there was more to it then that.

"I still think you have another reason but even so I am still determined to make you suffer first for all you've done to me. And if you are hiding something, I'll find out once I take over. There will be no secrets then." Ed's thought immediately went to his wife.

_'I can't let him get to Winry. If I don't give in now, he'll hurt her.'_ His jaw was forced open painfully, cutting his thought short and he realized Pride was not going to make this easy for him. Despite any discomfort though, he had to think. No longer being able to use alchemy, he couldn't do what he did last time. And Pride knew it so he had to come up with something else. Unfortunately the homunculus wasn't going to give him the time to come up with a solution. He narrowed his glare, wondering why Pride was hesitating. The last time he didn't take this much time to decide what he was going to do. But then that was on the Promise Day and he didn't have time to waste back then. As though the homunculus knew the human's thoughts, he snickered maniacally.

"Sorry for making you wait, I am just trying to figure out the most painful way to take over. And I can't have you passing out, that'll ruin my fun." Considering Ed's high pain tolerance, Pride wanted to make sure this was the worst pain he would ever experience. Inky blackness pushed down his throat, causing him to choke. Just as he was about to loose consciousness, Pride pulled away slightly. Edward coughed, still gagging from the sensation. For a second his mind went completely blank from lack of oxygen. "I do recall when we first fought, I was going to slice you up. I suppose that's a good place to start." Before Ed could even come up with something smart to reply with, he felt Pride rip through him with little effort. He bit his tongue, stifling the scream that forced it's way out. He wasn't able to raise his head to see his injuries but considering the stinging pain, it felt like Pride had fulfilled his promise. From what he could tell, the homuculus didn't stab him anywhere near a main artery, meaning he was determine for this to last longer then necessary. Slowly he could feel blood draining from his body. Before he lost too much though, something forced its way into each of the wounds. Pride felt like he was bigger then Ed's body could contain. It was like acid entering his veins, flooding his whole body. It was unlike anything else, pushing him to his limits. But regardless of that, he had to accept it. That was the only way he was going to survive.

He could feel himself slipping away, loosing control. His thoughts became distant, and it wouldn't be long before he was completely taken over. _'I can't fight him,'_ he realized. _'If I try to fight this, I'll loose everything.' _As though in reply to his thought, the response was no longer outside of his body but like another thought completely separate from his own.

_'You wanted to philosopher's stone for so long. I'm just giving you what you want.' _There was almost a tugging at Edward's mind as if Pride was toying with it. '_I wonder what kind of knowledge I'll have access to now. Everything that made you who you are belongs to me now.' _That was last thing Pride said before Ed was completely taken over.

oOoOo

By the time Alphonse was settled in the hospital, it was past midnight. With so much commotion going on, Winry still couldn't help but worry about Ed. No one had heard from him and it was bothering her more and more. She found herself staring out the window of Al's room at nothing in particular. There was a firm hand on her shoulder that caused her to turn her attention back inside. Roy smiled lightly at her.

"I've made arrangements for you to stay at the dorms tonight, okay?" Winry wasn't even sure she could stay by herself. Glancing over at May, she realized that asking her to leave now would be unfair to Al.

"All right. I am kind of tired after all. But if anything changes with Al, please May, give me a call."

"Okay I will. Here, take Shao Mei with you for company." Winry walked over and the small panda jumped onto her shoulder.

"Thanks." The automail mechanic smiled feebly back at her. Mustang picked up her suitcase and headed for the door, waiting for her to follow him.

"I'll drive you over to the dorms. Make sure everything is safe there." She nodded back and followed him out.

oOoOo

"So General, when you said you'd drive me, what you really meant was Lieutenant Hawkeye was going to drive, right?" They were now standing outside the hospital in front of one of the military's cars already running with Riza in the driver seat. Mustang laughed as he opened the front door for her.

"Well she is a better driver then me anyway."

"Hey Winry. How are you feeling?" The other woman in the car smiled at her.

"I'd feel better if I knew where Ed was." Winry dropped her gaze to Shao Mei who was staring up at her. "I feel like I've gotten myself caught up in the middle of a mess and don't know what I should be doing."

"At least you can rest easy knowing we won't stop till hes' found. Right General?" Riza's gaze shifted to her rear view mirror just in time to catch Roy off guard by her statement.

"Well all this for someone who's retired, I don't know if we'll be permitted to use all our resources." He scratched his forehead before noticing the dark gaze from up front narrow at him. He wasn't helping make Winry feel any better.

"Hey what about you two?" The blond's question caught both the driver and rear passenger to look her way in shock. "Are you two an item yet?"

"Yet," Roy questioned.

"An item," Riza came back with as well. "No, not really. Been too busy for that kind of thing, I guess."

"Yeah you really do work a lot, Lieutenant." The Flame alchemist laughed at her reasoning. He was glad he didn't have to explain himself though. She glanced back at him again, arching an eyebrow.

"Actually sir, I was talking about you." The car pulled up to the dorm just in time.

"Oh look, we're here." He had to clear his throat as his voice came out weakly. "Come with me, Mrs. Elric." Roy hurried out of the back and got the door for Winry. She said goodnight to Riza before following the General up to the second floor. Opening the door to the room, he immediately got busy looking through the closet and under the bed for anything suspicious. He had only experienced Pride a little in comparison to the Elrics and Riza but he knew enough to know to search everywhere.

"So why haven't you asked Riza out? She's really nice." Winry stood in the doorway. Roy dropped his shoulders along with his head and let out a tired sigh. She had not been the first person to ask him about his first Lieutenant but then he also realized she was just distracting herself so he humored her.

"I know she is. I just wonder if it would complicate things." Moving to the bathroom, he turned on the light and pushed the shower curtain back.

"I think you two would be good for each other." He smiled and laughed quietly to himself when she said that.

"You don't think we'd kill each other?" She shook her head in response.

"Ed and I manage to survive." That statement brought a smile to his face.

"Well maybe, if things ever really settled down, it would be different." He did one final look around the room and checked the window last, making sure it was locked. "Everything seems okay here." He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. "This is the apartment, if you need to reach me tonight. I'll head over to the hospital in the morning to check on Alphonse."

"Thank you." He yawned in response, realizing it was getting late.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, he left and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone. Sighing loudly, she glanced down at Shao Mei.

"I guess I should go to bed." The panda tilted her head to the side as though she was still trying to figure out why May had left her with this new person. Winry carefully placed her on the bed and opened the suitcase. Ed's clothes were on top and it made her heart ache. Finding one of his shirts, she headed into the bathroom to change. Once she brushed her teeth and got cleaned up, she turned the light off and got into bed. Shao Mei found a comfortable spot on Winry's pillow next to her head.

It had been half an hour when Winry turned on her side, realizing getting to sleep was going to take more effort then she thought. She found herself glancing out the window again. The moon seemed to be hanging low and was full. Being here alone just made her feel worse about all the uncertainty right now.

Where was Ed?

Was he injured like Al?

If he was okay then why didn't he come back?

Just when she was about to give into the notion that she was going to be up all night, something dark blocked out the moonlight.

"Hey Winry, open up." Edward tapped on the glass. She sat up, unsure of how he was even able to be up this high. But regardless of that, she hurried to the window and opened it, helping him inside.

"Ed, where were you? I was so worried." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her hair.

"Sorry bout that. I got caught up. Didn't mean to scare you." Despite how calm she had started out, Winry started crying into his shoulder. They stayed embraced until she managed to speak.

"Please don't do anything like that again, okay?"

"Alright, I promise." There was a low growl behind Winry on the bed. "What's that thing doing here?" He asked, releasing her and walking over to pick up Shao Mei. The panda tried to bite him and he made a face at it.

"May gave her to me, you know, so I wouldn't be lonely."

"Well can it spend the night in the bathroom?" He started in that direction anyway and closed the door once the black and white menace was inside.

"You don't have to be so cruel. She wouldn't have bothered you." He walked back over to her with a faint smile on his face.

"Maybe I had other things in mind other then sleeping." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He usually wasn't so forward as he guided her over to the bed.

"Ed, what's the hurry?" He caught the look she was giving him.

"I just realized tonight how much I missed you."

"I missed you too." Winry closed her eyes and leaned into his neck, sighing quietly to herself. She was just happy to have him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-Betrayed Feelings

It was another peaceful quiet morning in Central. Although homunculi didn't need to sleep, Pride found the slumber somewhat enjoyable. Opening his eyes, he immediately noticed the blond curled up to him and he was easily annoyed with the contact. The night before had been interesting, he had never experienced human love after all. But afterwords he really did wonder what all the fuss was about and why people were willing to destroy their lives for it. Of course his actions weren't based only on curiosity, he wanted to piss off the former alchemist whose body he'd stolen. Just as he had speculated, Edward was a perfect choice. The connection he had through Hohenheim and Father made things work out perfectly. And as long as he kept appearances going, no one would be the wiser. He had access to all of Ed's memories and knowledge. He didn't even have to worry about using alchemy which ultimately was the only way Edward could ever hope to be rid of him anyway. Everything was working out perfectly.

Now that he contemplated everything, he noticed that his captive had been awfully quiet up to this point. Being the oldest homunculus, Pride knew better then to assume Edward was just going to be silent and blend in with the rest of the souls occupying this individual body. Managing to get out of Winry's grasp, he moved to the end of the bed. The night before, everything had gone according to plan however there was one thing he hadn't accounted for. Attempting to rise to his feet, Ed's left leg didn't want to respond. The automail gears and moving parts seemed to groan in response to Pride's efforts. He had no idea that it would take so much mental capacity to move the one metal limb. It had to be because he wasn't used to it.

_'So Elric, you conscious?'_ He waited patiently for an answer. _'What did you get lost in there?'_

_'I don't have anything to say to you. Just leave me alone.'_ Edward sounded depressed. A deep grin spread across his face in response. He knew Edward couldn't stay quiet forever. If Greed had a difficult time with that guy from Xing, there was no doubt in his mind that Ed wouldn't relinquish power over so easily.

_'Aw, you're just upset with what I did last night with...'_

_'Shut up! I was there, you bastard! I know what you did with my wife!' _There was a knot forming in his stomach and Pride wondered if he was experiencing what Edward was feeling._ 'Why can't you just leave? Just stay away from my family. I let you have what you wanted.'_

_'Mmm, family huh?'_ The blond turned back to the woman still asleep behind him. Edward could feel Pride searching his thoughts and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He really did had complete access to everything that made him who he was. Pride's wide grin suddenly became an evil smile. _'Oh that's what you've been trying to keep from me. It hasn't really been about her or even your brother._' Ed tried desperately to collect himself as best he could in the midst of the chaos around him.

_'Just go.'_

_'And be like Hohenhiem, I don't think so. Besides you took everything from me, why shouldn't I return the favor. Of course if you want I can end all your agony now if you'd like.'_ Shadows around the room snaked towards the bed, sharpening into weapons and aiming at Winry.

_'No!...Please, please don't do anything to her.'_ Ed hated that all he could do is resort to begging.

_'That's what I thought you'd say.'_ The blades vanished from around the room._ 'Now about this obnoxious automail. I'm gonna need some help moving it.'_ Edward would love it if Winry found out what happened and took his leg back. That would definitely put a wrench in Pride's entire plan. He hadn't thought about it being a problem for a homunculus that was use to having a perfect body for so many hundreds of years. _'How bout this, if you help me out with this, I promise I won't hurt her and I'll make things easier on you too.'_

_'How's that, you gonna leave?'_

_'You're sarcasm never ceases to amaze me, really.'_ Pride's tone matched Ed's.

_'Fine, whatever but I don't know what you mean by making things any easier.'_

oOoOo

The Flame alchemist walked through the hospital at a leisurely pace. He really wasn't in much of a hurry and was glad to get out of the office. When he opened the door, he noticed May was still asleep in a chair next to the bed. One of the nurses must have placed a blanket over the sleeping girl as she snuggled more into the warm cover. Alphonse was still out which brought a frown to Roy's face. The doctor had mentioned last night that he most likely had hit his head however he didn't suspect a concussion. And until Edward showed up again, Al was the only one who knew what happened the night before.

"Morning ,Sir." The announcement came from the door, pulling his attention away from the bed. Lt. Hawkeye stood there, holding two cups of coffee. "Has anything changed?" At first her tone was as professional as always however when asking about how Alphonse was, it was clear she was concerned for him.

"Doesn't seem so." He gladly took the one cup from her. "And I spoke with some of the superior officers and it seems that any request to search for Ed have been denied."

"Have you considered speaking with the Furer."

"That's where I was heading next. I'm sure he won't have a problem with using our resources." He let out a loud sigh and glanced at the ceiling. "Of course going over anyone's head is really going to cause me some trouble."

"You don't think this is just Edward being careless and running off?"

"I don't think so, but there's a lot that doesn't make a whole lot of sense anyway. And besides, he might have been reckless before but I don't think he'd do anything crazy now considering...well, you know." The Lieutenant arched an eyebrow and couldn't help that the side of her mouth pulled up into a lopsided smile.

"Please sir, all of Central Command knows about that."

"Really, but I tried so hard to keep it quiet." He dropped his shoulders.

"By telling Havoc, are you out of your mind?" Somehow in this conversation she still managed to keep a very professional tone.

"Point taken. Anyway as much as I'd like to think he's just going to show up somehow I don't think it's up to him. He made it pretty clear yesterday that he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You don't think he'll just leave anyway without checking in with us?" Mustang's gaze shifted to the occupant in the bed.

"I doubt it. Not with Al like this." Riza nodded quietly back at him and her features softened.

"It's a shame since Alphonse kind of just got here. Even after so much time has passed, they still can't get a break." Roy laughed quietly to himself.

"Don't start showing them pity now. You know they won't stand for it." She nodded back in agreement.

oOoOo

By the time Winry woke up, it was almost eleven. She was surprised to find the room empty and couldn't help but wonder if the night before had been a dream. Hearing Shao Mei's disapproving sounds from the bathroom confirmed it wasn't. Getting out of bed, she opened the bathroom door to let the panda out.

"Sorry bout that." She smiled as she leaned down to pick her up. _'Ed's probably at the hospital. I'm sure he wants to see if Als' any better. I should head over there and see how everything is.'_ Deciding what she needed to do, she quickly got ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-Delusion

This place felt peaceful. There was a gentle breeze blowing and the sound of wind chimes could be heard nearby. The wind blew in through the window, brushing Edward's hair into his face, tickling his nose. Turning on his side, the breeze picked up some,carrying the sound of voices inside. It was the sweet sound of laughter beckoning him to wake up. Sleepily he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Something in his head immediately triggered his suspicions. He knew this place from long ago, however it seemed a little different. The walls were painted a soft blue and he was laying on a twin sized bed that matched the one on the other side of the room. The large window was open, causing the white cotton drapes to dance softly. Outside, green hills seem to go on forever and in the distance was the distinct sound of sheep.

_'Resembol?' _

He sat up quickly and sure enough a second glance around the room confirmed that's where he was. This was Al and his room from when they were little. _'But we burnt the house down.'_ This whole situation didn't feel real and it bothered him. Getting to his feet, he glanced down and moved his left leg some and actually sighed in relief that it was still automail. At least that much made sense. He recognized Winry's voice from outside and headed over to the window. The scene before him caused his jaw to drop. Out in the yard, Winry was sitting on the grass holding a baby while another woman stood nearby hanging up laundry. Normally she wore a simple purple dress with a white apron, on this particularly warm summer day, she wore a plan green dress.

"He's gotten so big these past couple of months hasn't he?" Her voice only confirmed who she was and Edward found himself having a difficult time breathing. Taking a step back from the window, he brought his hand up, grasping the side of his head as though it would help him figure this out.

"This can't be real. I don't get what's going on." Angrily he hurried out of the room and took the stairs two at a time. The living room and kitchen were just as he remembered them too. Nothing out of place or different. A solid wooden door off to the side of the living room caught his eye and he rushed over, opening it. Sure enough, his dad's office was as it always was. Books left opened on the desk while papers cluttered the floor. Off to the side stood an all too familiar suit of armor. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the door shut and hurried outside now. As he got closer to Winry and his mom, the brunette turned and smiled at him.

"And there's my little man. So you're finally awake."

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" She turned to Winry and received a concerned look in response.

"Ed, are you feeling okay?" Winry took a second to stand up, still holding the small boy in her arms. "You got back about a day ago and have been sleeping a lot."

"But how'd we get back here? And why's the house still here?"

"Well Edward, I didn't move." He practically glared at the woman before him.

"And who are you?" His tone clearly upset her and she lowered her head, staring at the basket in her hands.

"I'm just going to head back inside now and let you two talk." Her statement was directed more to Winry then her son. He watched her suspiciously as she headed back in the house.

"Why'd you have to be so rude, Ed?" As gently as possible he took her by the shoulders and took in a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Winry, what's going on here? How'd we get back in Resembol?"

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the one who left, remember?" He was obviously becoming quickly irritated.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. The two of us were just in Central with Al and May." She jerked her shoulders hard out of his grasp.

"You're the only one who left, Ed! And whose May? Al's still in the South. He was never in Central." Her explanation didn't deter him though.

"And why's the house still here? Better yet, whose that woman? Mom died and Al and I burnt the house down years ago!" He was becoming exasperated and it only caused his temper to rise. "How can you forget all this, Al lost his body and I lost my arm and leg for trying to bring her back. You're the one who gave me automail." Winry brought her head down and looked at the child in her arms who didn't seem to realize they were fighting.

"I'm sorry Edward. It all sounds like a horrible dream." Clearly she was getting upset now too as her voice dropped down to a low tone. "That's not what happened though. You and Al left to join the military and you lost you leg about two years ago. You came home for automail surgery before leaving again for Central." Edward took a step away from her and brought his hands on either side of his head.

"No, that's not what happened!"

"Do you even remember us? That we're married." He dropped his hands and moved back to her, cupping her face in his palm.

"Of course I do, that's the only thing that makes any sense."

"Then why isn't that enough for you? Why aren't we enough for you." His amber gaze dropped to the baby and he suddenly backed away from the two of them. He had to be alone to figure this all out. His distance caused Winry to become even more upset.

"I need some time...I need to go think." Without another word, he turned and hurried away from her, heading towards the river. Winry watched sadly as he left. There was nothing she could do.

oOoOo

Sitting by the river could only help clear his thoughts so much as he lazily drew transmutation circles in the dirt. It was just one of those habits that he had never given up even though he was unable to use alchemy. He so badly just wanted to accept this, to admit this was his life and that everything that had happened was just a nightmare. But he wasn't that lucky. Maybe if he could talk to Alphonse, he could help shed some light on all of this. Just trying to come to a conclusion caused his head to hurt.

"Why? Who would want to torture me with this? I don't want to know what my life would have been like if...if.." He wondered if this was some kind of second chance. Something he didn't deserve. His mind wondered to the child that Winry was holding. As cute as he might have been that wasn't their baby. Maybe it was because he didn't feel anything towards it but what had really bothered him was the fact that the child didn't look like either one of them. It looked like Alphonse did when he was a baby. Another idea entered his head that scared him even more then all these strange facts. What if they were dead? That's the only thing he could think of that would explain his mother being there. But then why would he still have automail? Glancing up from his doodles, he realized the sun was setting. This had always been his favorite part of the day, when the sky had a pleasant orange glow to it and everything around looked kind of rusty. Forcing himself up, he stuck his hands in his pockets and started back. Until he had everything figured out, he would do his best to try and enjoy being here. But deep down he knew this was all fake even if he couldn't prove it. Walking into the house again, the smell of dinner mixed with the fragrance of home brought back so many memories and he stood there for a minute taking it in. It was all too familiar, a feeling that he thought he'd never experience again.

"Oh Ed, you're back." He snapped his eyes open to see his mother standing there, washing a dish in her hand. "Well dinners almost ready if you're hungry." She seemed unsure of him now and he hated seeing the look she gave him. He took a hesitant step forward, about to reach out for her but stopped himself.

"Listen, about earlier..." He scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. "I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm sorry." He bowed some out of respect. She smiled lightly at him. His mother could never stay angry with him.

"Edward," she started and he straightened up. She hugged him tightly and he found himself once more taking in her scent. It was just as he remembered it. She always smelled like flowers.

"Winry told me about the bad dream you had, it's all going to be okay." Pulling back, she smiled up at him. "Besides if I held a grudge every time you did something so impulsive, I'd have disowned you a long time ago." His shoulders slouched and he let out a sigh.

"Gee, thanks mom." She laughed back at him.

"Now take your boots off. I won't have you stomping through my clean house with that mud all over you." As he wondered into the kitchen, he caught sight of Winry setting the table. She glanced up at him and her expression became worrisome.

"Hey," He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you alright?" She headed towards him.

"Yeah, I guess. You probably think I'm crazy or something."

"I would never think that. I'm just glad you came back." Winry hugged him around the waist and pressed her head against his chest. Trisha came into the kitchen and shook her head in disbelief.

"Alright, alright. Save it for later. Dinner should be ready." She headed over to the stove and checked the contents of the pot. Winry went back to placing the dishes on the table and Edward noticed the baby on the floor, playing with a wooden spoon.

"Hey mom, do all babies like spoons or something?" He leaned down to the toddler and patted him on the head.

"Usually, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Alphonse always played with them. That's all." Once the stew was served up, they all sat down. Sure enough it was just as Edward remembered it. Across the table, he watched his mom feed the baby. Carefully, she blew on each bite before offering it to him. "So how old is he anyway?"

"How could you not know something like that?" Trisha scolded him.

"Well you said I've been away for awhile. I was just curious."

"He's fifteen months old," Winry explained. They wouldn't like Ed's other questions so he kept quiet. Besides this scene before him was really starting to bother him as he watched the baby knock the entire bowl of stew off his highchair and when Trisha became exasperated by it, the baby clapped and laughed in response. A scene he had witnessed when he was little and they were trying to teach Al to eat grown up food. He even remembered as a toddler what his response was to Al's mess.

"Mom, Al was bad and knocked his stew all over the floor," he'd announced to her like she hadn't seen it for herself. "He's not big like me, he's still just a baby." At the time she agreed with him and told him finish his food while she cleaned up the mess.

When dinner was finished, he offered to do the dishes, hoping it would be another opportunity to gather his thoughts. He seemed to be having a hard time with that lately. When he was done, he found himself wondering through the living room, looking at old pictures.

"Hey mom, how come you don't have any pictures from the wedding? Even Pinako got some."

"You know she was suppose to get me some and I guess she forgot. Besides, I like the ones I have of you boys when you were little." It wasn't just the fact that she had none from Winry and his wedding but there weren't any newer ones of him and Al. These pictures were the same ones he always remembered her having. Silently he headed for his dad's office and shut the door. Walking quickly over to one of the bookcases, he found an old leather journal. One he knew all too well. Flipping to a blank page, he grabbed a pen off the desk and started jotting notes to himself.

-Connection to Al and...

He paused, realizing he didn't know the babies name and hadn't heard his mom or Winry use the infants name once in front of him. He went to the next point.

The babies name

-Pictures

-The house appearance

He stopped and closed the book. That was all he could think of for now. Looking around the room, he grimaced at the mess. How his mother could stand it he didn't know. Deciding it would take his mind off of everything for awhile he started to straighten things up some. As he cleaned, his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself standing in front of the suit of armor that once housed Al's soul. That night was so vivid in his mind, there was no way it was just made up. He slide his hand across the front of it, noting the scratches going across the metal. There were also obvious places where alchemy had been used to fuse it back together. Finally the question that had been tugging at his mind got the better of him and he started to unbuckle the chest plate. Complete shock took over his expression as he stared inside. On the back side of the armor was a single transmutation circle drawn in his blood.

A/N-Aha reviews please, thank you! Cause you love me. XD This chapter reminded me of Inception. But without the cool special effects.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-Something missing

When Winry entered the hospital room, she was surprised to see Ed wasn't there. While Al hadn't woken up yet, she had still expected to see him there of all people. By this time of the day it was just Riza and May there. Winry took a second when she noticed May. The younger girl looked even more worried now, probably due to the fact that Alphonse was still unconscious.

"So...did Ed even come in this morning?" The question was directed at Riza who glanced up from the papers in her lap.

"Isn't he still missing?"

"He showed up at the dorm last night." Riza cocked a brow at the short explanation.

"Really? It would have been nice of him to call us last night or something." Winry thought about the night before and a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

"I guess he was just too busy for that, I mean tired, yeah tired." The automail mechanic laughed at her own mistake which only made her look more guilty.

"Right, well I guess I'd better let the General know so he can call off the search." Rising from her seat, the lieutenant left the room. Winry let out a sigh and headed over to May and extended her arms, holding Shao Mei out to her.

"Thanks for letting me have her, she's really cute." The panda hopped onto her owner's shoulder happily. May managed a feeble smile which quickly went back to a frown as her gaze shifted back to the bed. It was quiet in the room for several seconds before her small voice broke it.

"Winry,...I'm really worried about him. I just want him to wake up." The girl from Xing started to cry and brought her head down into her hands. Shao Mei's small paw lightly touched her face. Riza came back in, still as professional as always even when she noticed May crying.

"Winry, did Edward tell you where he was going this morning?" The blond glanced up, obviously thinking about it.

"Actually he was gone before I got up this morning. I just assumed he'd come here. Why?" Riza let out a quick sigh and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well it's just he didn't go to Central Command and the General hasn't heard from him at all. It just doesn't make sense. He had to know we would pull the military resources in order to find him."

"But they're not still looking for him are they?" The lieutenant shook her head. Winry was about to reply when she paused for a second. Her face went slightly pale before she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. May sniffed a little before she glanced over at Riza.

"Eds' not helping her if he keeps disappearing." Her statement was somewhat cold but then she wasn't too happy with the older Elric's absence when Al was like this.

"As much as I want to say this is normal for him, he's never been this unreliable." They both heard the toilet flush and Winry weakly came back out quietly.

"Sorry about that." Riza found herself smiling in response.

"That's okay, we understand. Can I get you anything? Maybe some juice or water?"

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you." Lt. Hawkeye excused herself and left the room again.

"May, are you going to be okay? I'm sure Alphonse wouldn't want to worry you so much." She rubbed her nose and tried to dry her eyes some.

"I know, I just wish we knew when he was going to wake up." Winry made it back over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We all feel the same way."

"Your husband doesn't seem to feel that way otherwise he'd be here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry he's not. I'm sure what ever is keeping him has to be really important."

"I don't mean to take this out on you, Winry. And it's not for me but I know Al would want him here." Riza came back with a pitcher of water with a couple of plastic cups. Just as she got in the room, she stopped short. A small gasp left her mouth and she froze, almost as though she was afraid of something.

"Riza? Is everything okay?" Winry tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong. There was a presence there now. How she hadn't felt it sooner she didn't know. Glancing behind her she noticed the dark shadow on the floor that seemed unnatural.

"Yeah Lieutenant," Edward was standing in the doorway. "Everything alright?"

"Edward!" Winry's happy declaration didn't shake Riza from her shocked realization. She had a difficult time swallowing as he moved closer, smiling happily at her. Her eyes widened from fear and the pitcher of water dropped from her hand, spilling all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" Winry asked again, trying to understand what was going on. Ed walked over and picked up the now empty pitcher.

"My fault, I probably startled her. I'll go get some more if you want." He glanced over at Winry.

"No, it's fine." His amber gaze shifted up to Riza who continued to stare down at him. It took everything for her not to pull her gun on him. As he rose to his feet, he handed her the container before leaning into her ear.

"Let's play this out like last time, shall we?" She nodded stiffly in response. There was no denying who he was. She had felt this heaviness before with Selim and the attacks on the city lately just confirmed it in her mind.

"I'm gonna go find something to clean this up with." Moving towards the door quickly, she knew she had to get away from Edward. Once she was down the hall a ways where no one could see her, she brought her hands to her mouth as a soft sob came out. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her vision blurred.

_'Not Ed, if it had to be anyone why did it have to be him?' _Her mind reeled as she thought about what it would take to get him back. It was beyond her limitations.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" The feeling had crept up on her again and she spun on her heel to see him standing casually behind her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me why? What purpose do you have for this?" She was angry and wanted nothing more then to shoot him. Edward tilted his head some in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing with me!" A smile tugged at the corner of Ed's mouth. But not his typical boyish smile that she had grown to love about him. This grin seemed to be something of pure evil. Something that wasn't Edward Elric at all.

"And here I had hoped you missed me."

"You bastard, how could you? They were going to start a family." She was having a difficult time keeping her emotions at bay.

"He should have thought about that before ruining my life. Let me make myself clear, it's in everyone's best interest that this stays our little secret." He didn't wait for her to react to his threat. She knew he could easily cause a lot of problems for everyone if he wanted to. With nothing else to say, he left as quickly as he came. Riza felt ill from the encounter. Noticing a chair nearby she collapsed into it and continued to sob into her hands. She didn't know what to do. The only way she could protect anyone was by staying quiet. Just as she started to feel as though she could actually compose herself more she heard someone stop close by. She could feel their eyes on her and she finally glanced up to see the Flame alchemist standing there. His handsome features now staring at her in shock. She probably looked like she had lost her mind. Standing quickly, she tried to dry her eyes.

"So..sorry sir, did you need something from me." She clenched her fists tightly, trying to hold everything in. As she finally brought her gaze up to meet his, she noticed him moving towards her quickly. Before she knew it, his arms were around her and he held her tightly to his chest. Something about seeing her cry made him feel as though he had to hold her. To protect her for once.

"I don't know what's going on, but it'll be okay." She felt herself loosing control of her emotions again and cried loudly into his shirt. There was nothing she could say to explain what she was feeling but he didn't need to know. He simply knew whatever could cause her this kind of sadness had to be pretty bad. In all the years he'd known her there had been very few situations were he actually saw her cry. The last time in fact he could recall was at her father's funeral. But this seemed far worse then that and maybe it was because he had gotten to know her so well. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. I promise."

A/N-Alright someone out there has to be like 'Aww soo cute!' This last scene was so worth some reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-Suspicions

When Edward walked back into the hospital room, Winry couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be having trouble with his automail. For some reason he was having a hard time moving it in sync with his other leg. He searched the room for May, wondering if the Xingese girl could detect his presence as well.

"Where's May?" Winry pointed to the closed bathroom door before walking over to him.

"She's in there. Hey Ed, is your automail bothering you?" He glanced over at her in complete shock that she'd noticed. This entire time Pride had gone to great lengths to act normal and to adapt to the metal limb. But as hard as he had tried that entire morning, he was still having difficulty with the timing.

"Oh well, maybe I messed it up when I was attacked. Guess I didn't realize it." Winry frowned some at his response. She wondered why he wouldn't have said anything sooner about it. He knew his own automail just as much as she did by this point. Having it for about ten years now, he could almost always pin point what was wrong with it. Being around her had helped out a lot. She was able to teach him quite a bit but then she chopped that up to the fact that he didn't have alchemy occupying his time now.

"Why didn't you say something, let me take a look at it." He backed away some, letting out a nervous laugh.

"No that's okay. I'm sure it'll get better over time." Winry's mouth twisted into a deep frown. He knew better then to just leave it alone and let the problem fix itself. If a part was broken, it needed to be replaced. Otherwise it could cause more parts to malfunction. If the timing was off then she needed to tweak it so that it was in complete synchronization with his nerves. Of course he always hated when that _was_ the problem since it involved disconnecting and reconnecting his nerves over and over till it was right. Maybe that was why he had avoided telling her.

"Alright, take your pants off and let me have a look." She had that determined look in her eyes. Pride had no idea what it meant but was about to find out. Even so, he knew that if she looked at it and found out nothing was wrong she might come to the conclusion that he wasn't very familiar with it.

"We're in the middle of a hospital. Don't you think we can do this some other time?"

"You're going to ruin it and then it won't just be an easy fix. Do you really want to go for a whole week without it?" Pride actually found himself rolling his eyes. He didn't realized she was so stubborn.

oOoOo

Once Lt. Hawkeye had composed herself, the General and she headed back to Alphonse room. The two of them went back to their silent respect for each other even though deep down Riza wanted to thank him for being there for her. As they made their way down the hall, Roy couldn't help but wonder what had upset her so much. Had there been bad news about Al that he hadn't heard just yet? Despite how much he wanted to know, he chose to leave it alone.

When he opened the door to Al's room, he stopped short, causing Riza to bump into his backside.

"Sir?" She tried to see around him, wondering what had stopped him in this tracks. It was more fear then curiosity for her as she brought her hand to her side for her firearm.

"Do I even want to know what you two have been up to in here," Mustang smirked at Winry and Ed. She had her hands on his belt and was trying to get it undone while he was hollering at her to stop. Both of them turned their attention to Roy who now stood there with his arms crossed and amused. Riza forced herself to visibly relax. "As much as I approve of something like this, perhaps another place would be more appropriate." Winry let go of the belt and turned, blushing. Of course Roy expected Edward to explode at the implication but he didn't, which was odd for the younger man. Instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back to his wife.

"See I told you it can wait till later." He stomped out of the room. "I've gotta go check on something. I'll be back." With that, he pushed past Mustang and Hawkeye but not before giving Riza a look that sent a chill down her spine.

"That was kind of weird." Roy got out of the way so that Riza could move further into the room. She remained where she was until she heard his voice again. "You alright?" Glancing up at him, she noticed worry had set into his features and she quickly stood up straighter, entering the room.

"Sorry sir, just thinking."

"About what? Everyones' been off lately." He scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"I promise it won't effect my work, sir."

Oh, I'm not worried about that at all. But if I can't pick on Ed anymore, that's gonna make things really boring for me while he's around. Which reminds me," he turned to Winry. Quickly she waved her hands back and forth, blushing once more.

"We weren't doing anything, I promise. I just wanted to get a look at his automail. He gets so fidgety about it though."

"No, that's not what I was thinking about. I was wondering if he's said anything about what your plans are. I'd assume you're staying in town till Alphonse is better, right?"

"Believe it or not, Ed hasn't mentioned what we're doing yet. And he hasn't really seemed too upset about Al either. I don't know what's going on with him lately." There was a soft moan from the bed that caused the conversation to cease as Al turned his head and brought his hand up to scratch the bandage on his cheek. Winry hurried to the bed and leaned over him.

"Al? Are you awake?" He shook his head and let out a whine.

"Why is everyone being so loud? It's hurting my head," he admitted. Winry realized May was still in the bathroom and rushed to the other side of the room, banging on the door.

"May, Al's awake!" The younger girl opened the door and it was clear that she had been in there crying this whole time.

"Alphonse?" She moved past Winry and over to the bed, taking his one hand.

"May," Al breathed out quietly. "Where am I?" Shao Mei jumped over and rubbed her face against the back of his hand until he moved his arm and lightly petted her.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Um, it's a little fuzzy but I think I saw Pride attack Ed. Is he okay?" Al's weak gaze wondered over to Mustang.

"He seems fine. I don't know, maybe the attack is whats' causing him to act so weird. I haven't had the chance to really talk to him now that I think about it." Winry bit the inside of her mouth also realizing that Ed hadn't said anything to her either which really didn't make any sense since he told her pretty much everything now. Maybe it was his way of protecting her but even so, she wanted to know that he was alright. Slowly a shadow that no one noticed slipped across the floor and out of the room. Pride stood nearby listening in on everything they were discussing. At least Riza hadn't said anything otherwise he might have had to make an example of her. But even so it would seem that his facade was starting to fall apart and he needed to come up with a plan before they all caught on. And he definitely didn't want to go back to a dust ball of a town like Resembol. No, he had unfinished plans for Central and this country. Everyone and anyone who opposed him and Father were going to suffer.

A/N-So I work in an auto shop and it took some of my knowledge about cars and parts to come up with the beginning explaining what might be wrong with Ed's automail. Phew. (occupational hazzard I know)I hope it made some sense. I would like to think cars and automail might have some similarities. They both require mechanics afterall.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-Memories

Edward stared at the pages laying on the desk in front of him. His eyebrow twitched as his amber gaze went from one page to the next.

_'Come on, this is not that difficult, think. Think.'_ He placed the paper in his hand down only to pick up another one. _'I know I can cracked this. Have to figure it out.' _Another minute went by of intense contemplation before he tossed the paper down and ruffled his own hair on both sides of his head.

"It's hopeless! I'll never figure this out!" Winry and Trisha heard him from the kitchen and both women exchanged concerned looks.

"So he's really been in there since yesterday? I knew I didn't hear him leave last night," Trisha commented as she fixed lunch. The fact of the matter was that Winry and Ed didn't live here with his mom, they lived with Pinako just like Edward remembered. Winry glanced down at the baby sucking on a pacifier, in her arms.

"I don't know what he's trying to accomplish but whatever it was seems to be very important to him," Winry mentioned.

"Well whatever it is, it can wait till after lunch." Trisha set three plates of food on the table and cleaned her hands on her apron before knocking on the door. "Edward, dear. It's time for lunch. Come on." Her tone was light and seemed to be enough to draw him to the door.

"I'll be right out, Mom. But first, Winry can you come take a look at something?" He sounded very somber and she wondered if it was from being tired. Handing the baby to Trisha, she walked into the office to see what he wanted. The desktop had several papers on it, neatly organized in two different categories. Ed had always liked order after all. Taking the glasses off his face, he tapped the one pile.

"This is everything that I've found to be inconsistent lately. There's quite a bit that's not right." Winry let out a quiet sigh before looking up at him. Knowing he had been at this all night, she wondered when he had gotten any sleep. He didn't seem tired at all though.

"Edward, I thought we talked about this already." The deep frown that was almost always present on his face became even more evident when she said that.

"You have to see this first. If you don't believe me after this I won't bother you any more." He went over to the suit of armor and pulled at the chest plate.

"Are you sure you should be messing with that? It's very old." He ignored her and set the front part down and pointed inside to her.

"Remember what I said about Al loosing his body. Well I brought his soul back and put it in this armor. The transmutation circle is still on the back in my blood." She arched an eyebrow and leaned forward to get a look inside.

"Where is it. I don't see anything." He quickly pulled her out of the way.

"What do you mean? It's right..." Staring in shock, his jaw dropped. There was nothing there. No blood seal, not even a mark.

"Ed it's okay, I've had dreams before that felt so real I thought they were. It happens but this is starting to become unhealthy."

"Winry, this wasn't a dream. It was here last night." There was another knock on the open door.

"Come on you two, lunch is going to get cold." She noticed the suit of armor. "And Edward, what have I said about playing in here. You shouldn't mess with your father's things." Ed slumped his shoulders and followed his wife and mother out of the room, closing the door behind him. "It's one of your favorites Ed. Grilled cheese and tomato soup." His mother seemed so proud of herself.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you." Mentally he noted that although he had only eaten two meals since he'd been back in Resembol, they were two of his favorites. Of course she could have just done it because she was worried about him. Quietly he ate his lunch which only made Winry and his mom worry more about him. When they were finished eating he stood from the table and looked down at both of them. "If it's alright, I'm gonna go take a walk. Need to clear my head." Winry furrowed her brow but knew if she asked him to stay he wouldn't. Once he was gone, she rose from her seat and brought the dishes over to the sink.

"Do you think he needs to see a doctor or something? He seems so down about being home," she asked Trisha.

"Well I did hear about this thing called post traumatic stress disorder. It's where you've experienced something awful and you don't know how to deal with it. So you just get depressed."

Something awful, huh. I wish I knew what that was."

oOoOo

Ed walked towards the simple grave yard. No one ever seemed to be there and today was no different. There was one particular grave stone he was looking for and he knew exactly where it was. He had visited it several times in the past but why it was here now made no sense. Trisha Elrics' name was carved deeply into the granite, right next to his father's grave. There was no denying it was real but he knew if he brought Winry back here to show her, it would disappear just like the blood seal.

A grim smile reached his mouth as he realized he had his mom back in a sense but was hanging out here in a cemetery. He recalled several nights right after she had died where he would sneak out here and sleep next to the headstone. Al didn't know about it at the time but it had brought him some comfort. He would talk to her, tell her that he was going to bring her back with alchemy. He had been such a fool. Taking his time to head back home, he realized the sun was setting behind the mountain peak. Kicking a pebble along the path, he walked back up the hill. As he got closer to the house, he glanced up to see a tall blond man pushing a little boy on the swing in the front of the house. His swing from when he was little. The child was laughing and he recognized the man as his dad. Despite just seeing the man's grave stone, which only proved his doubt even more. Something inside of him pushed him forward as he ran the rest of the distance. His dad would know what to do about all this. Stopping for a second to catch his breath, he made the mistake of looking down. When he looked back up the swing was still and no one was outside waiting for him. It just made him feel even more alone. As he headed inside, his mom caught sight of him and smiled lightly.

"Hey little man, how was your walk?"

"I'm not little anymore, Mom." His tone was quiet and she didn't respond. He had never had a problem with her nick name for him but now it just bothered him. That woman in the kitchen wasn't his mom. Just a ghost and nothing more. He went back into the office and turned on the light to reveal the place was back in it's original state. Papers cluttered the floor while books lay open on the desk. There was a stale smell hanging in the air and a layer of dust covered everything. "But I just cleaned this room." He grit his teeth and turned back to Trisha. "Did you go in here?" She didn't look back at him when she spoke.

"No dear, no ones' been in there since you left." He nodded and went back into the office and closed the door behind him. "So much like his father." Trisha let out a sigh.

oOoOo

The night wore on and Ed found all his notes and organized everything _again_. Taking a seat, he went over the pages in front of him once more. At some point, he realized his back felt a little stiff and he leaned back to stretch. The next thing he noticed was that he was kind of hungry. Had they let him skip dinner? Wearily he got up and headed out to the living room. Winry had fallen asleep on the couch and he assumed the baby was up in his old room. He leaned over her, brushing her hair off her shoulder. He knew he was probably driving her crazy but he couldn't help what he knew was right. Once he covered her up with a blanket he went to find something to eat. On the table was a plate with a sandwich on it for him. Scarfing it quickly he decided to grab a glass of water before heading back in. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't tired. It had to be past midnight by this point.

As he closed the door behind him, he narrowed his gaze in the dim light from the lantern. There was something scribbled on the floor. The transmutation circle looked like it had been carefully drawn out. Whoever drew it had a steady hand and must have studied it before chalking it out on the uneven wooden floor. As he moved about halfway back to the desk, his left leg gave from under him and he dropped the glass in his hand. Trying to grab onto the wall for support, he lost his balance completely and went down.

"Ow, Dammit!" He rubbed his forehead. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at his automail to see what happened. His amber gaze went wide in fear when he noticed the puddle of blood around him. His leg was gone as though it never existed. The color drained from his face when he looked to his right to see Al's clothes laying on the floor. But the thing that caught his breath in his throat was right in front of him. There was a gurgling sound and a soft wheezing. "Oh God, no... please. I'm not here." He tried to back away, only to hit the wall behind him. The thing was staring at him. Staring with empty dead eyes. It's jaw opening with much effort as though to speak his name or to beg for him to kill it. It's twisted bony hand reached towards him and somehow it seemed to be getting closer. He tried to move but couldn't due to his leg missing. "S...stay away from me." He covered his ears, trying to block out the sound and slammed his eyes shut. "You're not real." Several seconds went by where he remained still, hoping this too would change. Something grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him to the floor. His eyes snapped open and he was face to face with the creature. It exhaled heavily into his face. The stench of decaying flesh made him want to be sick. The thing tilted it's head to the side as it desperately tried to inhale again, making a choking sound. There was no where for him to go. This was just like every nightmare he'd ever had but it never felt this real. He could barely shake his head, unable to process this. It exhales again, this time a strangled moan pushed forward as the gnarled crooked fingers reached for his throat. It was at that moment when Ed's pain voiced itself as he let out an agonizing shriek.

A/N-forgot to hollar at Punker88, I've missed your reviews. And Confused drambler, yeah your right I should just take a break now from this story right? XD ::evil::


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen-Stranded

Alphonse had just checked out of the hospital when he paused for a second. A sudden familiar feeling crept up on him. Clutching at his chest, he leaned forward some, pressing his other hand to the nearby wall. May came into view and placed her hand on his back.

"Alphonse, are you okay?" He grit his teeth and let out a stifled breath. Something just wasn't right, almost like he could feel his soul being tugged at. His older brother came to mind and he wasn't sure why. "Alphonse?" May was starting to panic. Straightening up, he let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"What was that?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"I'm just a little tired that's all."

"No, I'm not talking about that. You're chi just did something. It disappeared for a second."

"Really?" Al knew a lot about Alkehestry but there were still things he had a hard time understanding. Reading chi was one of those things. While May seemed to always be connected to it, he had to focus so much more then she did.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Brother." She narrowed her dark gaze at Al's explanation.

"Why would it have anything to do with him. He's been so flaky lately, it drives me crazy." She was so dramatic that it caused him to laugh at her.

"Well we are still connected sort of, I guess. You shouldn't be so hard on him. Considering he's dealing with Pride, I'm more then willing to cut him some slack." May pouted some and nodded back.

"You're right, I'll try to be nicer."

oOoOo

Winry bolted in her sleep at the sound of Ed's pure agony. Before she could even move from her spot on the couch, Trisha was down the stairs and heading for the office. Even in the dimness of the room, she could make out Edward in the corner of the room, cowarding. He didn't even seem to know they were standing there. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears and the sound of his erratic breathing. He kept shaking his head as though he was trying to convince himself he was okay. Tears came to Winry's eyes as she found herself too shocked to move towards him. Trisha moved first, glancing around the room for what had caused him such distress. Avoiding the broken glass on the floor, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

"M..mom?" He was trembling as he leaned more into her warm embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Edward."

"I'm...I'm sorry. So sorry." He cried against her. "We...I...I didn't mean to...I'm so s...sorry

"Shh. I'm right here." She placed her head on top of his and stroked his hair. The motherly affection only made him loose it more and he started to cry even harder, sobbing loudly. He had worked so hard to get stronger, to get past this weakness. But here he was as though he was eleven years old all over again. Trying to get himself together, he sat up some and wiped at his eyes with his arm. Winry came closer and realized his right foot was bleeding.

"Ed, you cut yourself." She moved out of the room and he could hear the faucet running in the other room. He turned his face away from his mother, realizing he didn't want anyone seeing him so weak, not even her. Winry returned with a damp cloth and gently took his foot, placing it on her knees. It felt cold against his bare skin but he let her clean the gash. He took in a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down. After so long, he pushed himself up against the wall and the two women gave him his space.

"I'll be okay." He cleared his throat and glanced down to see his automail was okay to place weight on.

"Why don't you go lay down upstairs. It's awfully late." Dumbfoundedly he nodded back and took a shaky step towards the door. He had to get out of that room, it was making him feel ill. Somehow he managed to get up the stairs and into his old room. Laying down on his back, he covered his face with both hands, still trying to keep his eyes from watering. His emotions felt raw and if he didn't feel tired before, he was now. Bringing his arms away from his eyes, he could still feel the tears sliding down his face.

"This is so stupid, letting it bother me even now." He was angry with how he was acting. It shouldn't be so difficult to get it together. He just wanted everything to make sense again so badly. Maybe deep down this was why he and Al had burnt the house down. There were just too many memories here. Both good and bad. But the bad was overwhelming. Sniffling some, he decided staring at the ceiling was boring and he turned on his side, desperately seeking sleep.

oOoOo

Winry was surprised to find Ed in their room by the time she got back. As she closed the door, he turned to see the stern look on her face.

"You're not going to avoid this." He arched a brow at her statement and Pride wondered if she had figured something out. Going over to their luggage she pulled out a small black case and popped it open. "Now are you going to let me look at your leg or not?" The homunculus actually felt a sense of relief and he dropped his head, sighing in an attempt to appear human.

"Fine, but if the city gets attacked again when you're in the middle of fixing this, it's gonna be all your fault." There was some humor in his voice and she gave him a look. She was such an inconvenience for him, but he had promised not to hurt her. He had to keep his word.

oOoOo

Sleep had done Ed a world of good. While he slept, he was able to gather his thoughts and started to make some sense of everything. He had been in Central. That fact was clear. He had spent a whole day with Al, Winry, and May shopping. They were getting ready to leave when something happened and his world went black. But what happened after that? All he could remember was waking up here. After everything went black, something happened that had bothered him. What was it?

Realizing he still didn't know anything, he opened his eyes to find himself right where he started. The wind was blowing in through the open window, causing the curtains to dance back and forth. Outside the sun was covered up by the roaming clouds. His head dropped to the side, lazily as he stared at the rest of the room. As the sun came out again, it caused shadows to shift around the room. As the room got brighter it triggered his memory.

_'Pride!'_ He moved quickly from the bed and hurried downstairs. The homunculus was the cause of all of this. As he entered the kitchen, he saw a note on the kitchen table.

Edward-

Went to town to do some shopping, we'll be back later. There's stew on the stove and juice in the fridge.

Love-Mom

_'Gee another favorite, how thoughtful.' _Regardless though, he still got himself a bowl and some juice. He turned and stared at the door to the office. Swallowing hard, he knew he'd have to go back in there at some point. Kicking the door open, he grimaced at the mess the room was in _again_. Not from the night before but the same clutter he always seem to find. Placing the bowl and glass down on the desk, he took a step back.

"Alright, I've had enough of this and since this seems to all be happening in my head, I get to decide what works and what doesn't." His declaration was for no one but himself. He clapped his hands together purposefully and placed his palms to the floor.

Nothing happened. "What? Really?"

_'Maybe I'm not in my head. But then why is everything so familiar. It doesn't make sense.'_ He straightened up and picked up his bowl of stew and started to eat it, all the while thinking of what else he could try that could fix things. As he set the bowl back down he saw his shadow move across the desks surface unnaturally. It cause him to bare his teeth in anger.

"Pride."

_'Wow, by the sound of it, you seem to miss me.'_ A sickly grin slowly formed in the same shadow and he felt a tiny hand slid up his neck to his cheek.

"What did you do?" The blond leaned over the desk.

_'Isn't this what you wanted? I even gave you back your mom, or at least what you remember of her. Trust me it's in everyone's best interest that you just sit tight.'_

"You mean it's in your best interest. If you really think I'm not going to figure this out, you're wrong."

_'That threat might have been scarier if you could use alchemy, but sadly that's not the case. So I recommend you just forget about everything else and just enjoy where you are.'_ Before Ed had a chance to respond, the shadows faded away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-Possible solutions

Edward marched himself outside. He'd changed into some olive green shorts and a white t-shirt. Stretching his arms over his head he stared off in the distance.

"Alright, so if this is all in my head and based off of what I know then if I haven't been somewhere, then obviously I'll have no memory of it." Some times his theories sounded better in his head rather then saying them out loud. "So since I never went in that direction towards the mountains, there shouldn't be anything over there and it might be a way out."

He smiled to himself, proud at this new possibility he'd come up with. Now that he had stated his plan to no one else other then himself, he took off running behind the house towards the one mountain range he'd only seen from a distance. He got so far out before he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. Turning back, he saw he was getting further away from the house however the mountains were still just as far as they were when he started. Now exhausted he stopped in his tracks and leaned forward on his knees, breathing hard. "How...how am I...suppose to...get out of here?"  
Once he caught his breath, he grudgingly stalked back to the house.

"I wonder if I can get a message to Al. Maybe he can help me with this." Normally the older Elric was against asking his 'little' brother for help. It went against his older sibling dignity. But the thought of his younger brother brought something else to light. He remembered Pride attacked Al before he grabbed him. He wondered if he had done so to bother the former State alchemist. Of course why would the stupid homunculus need a reason. Pure evil never did. He wondered if Alphonse was okay. He was sure that May was probably climbing the walls worrying about him. The thought made him laugh as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. That was when something else occurred to him. Something that brought a devious smile to his face. As he opened the back door, he could hear Winry and his mom unpacking the groceries. Winry noticed the grin on his face and smiled back at him.

"Is every thing alright, Ed?" She walked over and hugged him around the neck.

"Yeah, I think so." He let out a satisfying huff. Winry leaned in closer and sniffed him.

"Have you been running around outside?"

"Just wanted some exercise."

"Well you certainly finished off the stew. I hope you saved room for dinner though. It's gonna be amazing." His mom smiled back at him.

"One of my favorites," Ed asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Of course." She smiled and he just shook his head.

"I guess I should go get cleaned up." He rubbed the back of his neck and headed upstairs to the bathroom. The bottom stair creaked behind him and he turned to see Winry following him. "Did you need something, Winry?" She had an odd look in her eye as she moved up the stairwell to him. Taking him by the hand, she guided him up to the one bedroom. Catching on quickly,he knew where this was headed and he had a pretty good idea where this little distraction came from. Winry closed the door to the bedroom.

"I know you've been having a rough couple of days and I wanted to help get your mind on something else for awhile." He stepped back, taking a seat on the bed.

"Winry, I'm sorry I've been kind of distant. But I really have to focus on figuring this all out." His wife pouted back at him.

"You're trying to leave, I know that's ultimately what you want." He shook his head sadly, knowing that she was right and it would in the end hurt her.

"Winry you know I never want to hurt you." She nodded quietly and left the room without another word. Ed brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. This whole thing was really starting to wear him out. Annoyed, he left the room and headed into the bathroom.

oOoOo

Alphonse knocked lightly on General Mustang's office door. The Flame alchemist rose to his feet and couldn't help but smile, glad the see the younger Elric doing so well.

"Glad to see you on your feet, Alphonse." The younger man timidly scratched the back of his head and brought his gaze to the floor.

"I was just wondering if I can help with anything else." Roy took his seat again and let out a sigh.

"Well I wish you could, however there hasn't been anything since the night you and Ed were attacked."

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to Brother yet?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him. He left the hospital before you woke up and has been MIA since then."

"I'm worried about him. I don't know how he would be able to fight against Pride. I really need to find him."

"So what are you saying, Al? Do you think Ed is Pride?"

"If May or I could get close enough to him, one of us would be able to tell." Mustang ran a hand through his dark hair and leaned back in his seat. He was silent for several seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"We have to find Edward as soon as possible."

oOoOo

The hot water felt good on Ed's back. He leaned against the far wall, returning to his thoughts. The situation with Winry had made him realize how much he really missed her but instead of being frustrated about it, he pushed it aside. He was finding it more and more difficult to remember things from his real life the longer he was here. Closing his eyes, he tried to think back to several years ago. Right after the Promise Day. He and Al were both still in the hospital, Al for malnutrition and himself for just a couple of small scratches. At the time he really didn't see why he needed to be there for so long. But as long as he was stuck there, he figured he would keep Alphonse company. Every day May would visit them, bringing Al different types of food each day. Ed had nagged her the first couple of times she showed up about teaching him Alkehestry. Finally the young girl gave in and started to show both of them the science of her people.

"Rrrr, you are so stupid!" May hollered angrily at Edward. He stuck his tongue out in response.

"I can't help it if it's nothing like alchemy and I can't wrap my brain around it."

"Brother, you don't have to be so rude." Ed let out a huff of frustration as he looked over the 'transmutation' circle in front of him. It was completely different from what he was used to.

"So it's more about focus then a different array each time?"

"I've already explained that to you like three times. It has to do with feeling the chi of every living being! Meaning you have to be sensitive to the things around you, meaning you can't use blunt force!" She was obviously becoming frustrated with all his questions.

"Hey stop yelling at me like I'm stupid. I know how to hold back and be sensitive."

"Like a sledge hammer." Alphonse waved his hand back and forth trying to get their attention.

"Guys please stop yelling at each other. I really want the two of you to get along. Please. Do it for me?" May hopped over to his bed, causing him to lean back as much as possible.

"Oh sure thing Alphonse. Whatever will make you happy and help you get back your strength. Even if it means being nice to your brother." The last part she grit her teeth and glared over at Edward. He made another obnoxious face at her.

"And quit being so immature, Ed. For crying out loud you're older."

"It's not my fault she's being so mean to me. I'm just trying to learn this stuff and it's not as easy as she's making it sound."

"Well maybe if you tried to learn how to focus more and not waste so much time asking questions." The Xingese girl was getting on the older Elric's last nerve.

"Alright, Missy," He clenched his jaw and narrowed his gaze at her. "If you think I'm stuck in this bed because I have to be you're so wrong." Alphonse was fed up with both of them by this point. He had tried to be nice about it but they had pushed him too far.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" The anger in his voice got both of them to pause more in shock that he was yelling then anything else. He was breathing hard now from all the effort he had to put into yelling at them. "Now from this point, I don't want to hear either one of you being mean. You need to get along. May if you care about me, you're gonna have to get used to Ed cause he's my only family." Edward smirked as he leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And Brother, I really like May so you need to be nice to her too. Understand?" They both nodded reluctantly avoiding looking at each other. "Good, now I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"You need any help, Al," Edward offered.

"Naw, I can make it over there." He took his time but managed to walk over to the bathroom using a set of crutches. Once the door was closed, Ed glared back at the girl sitting on the other bed.

"Just because I've gotta be nice to you, doesn't mean I have to like you. You got that, girlie?" She turned away from him, sticking her nose in the air.

"Shao Mei, attack." The small panda leaped from the one bed over to Ed's and attempted to bite him. May laughed at the chaos that ensued. Hearing the commotion, Al poked his head out and both of them paused, smiling back at him.

"Everything okay out here?"

"We're fine," they explained in unison.

Looking back at the whole thing, Edward had a pretty good idea why he never learned much Alkehestry.

_'She was just a horrible teacher._' But it wasn't like he'd gotten far on his own either. If he could just figure out the chi thing though, he might be able to get back to reality. Once he toweled off and got dressed, he headed back downstairs. The smell of dinner waft through the air and he could hear his stomach groan in response.

"Edward, you're just in time. Dinner is about ready." As he walked over to take a seat next to Winry, there was a sudden ache in his left leg that quickly became unbearable and he found himself grabbing onto one of the kitchen chairs for support.

"Ed, are you okay?" Before he could respond, his nerves twitched angrily, sending the pain up to his hip.

"Grrr, it really hurts." Winry placed the baby in the high chair before going over to get a better look at his automail. "I think...it's the timing, W...Winry." She glanced up at him, wondering how he would even know about that.

"But you didn't do anything to cause that. I've never heard of the synchronization slipping for no reason." When she said that it finally dawned on him and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. This pain meant Pride was still having issues with his automail. And this pain felt an awful lot like when Winry messed with the nerve connection. But despite the enjoyment of knowing the homunculus was having a hard time with it, he had to deal with the pain as well. Somehow he managed to accept that as he clung to the table.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One-Feelings

"What are you doing? That hurts!" Pride found himself clinging to the bed for dear life. Being a homunculus didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. And right now,whenever Winry jerked her wrench on that one part of the automail, it made him want to cry. Each time, the shadows in the room would tense up and creep closer to her. He had to mentally remind himself that he couldn't do anything to her but right now he really wanted to end this horrible treatment.

"I just don't understand why its not responding to you when the timing isn't off. What are you drunk or something?"

"No, that's a stupid idea. I'm just distracted lately."

"That shouldn't effect your automail functioning." She torqued her wrench again and he leaned back, letting out a whine. Again the shadows behind her turned into daggers, aiming at her but he held back. He broke out into a sweat and started to breath heavily. This was like torture and he started to wonder how Edward Elric could stand it. '_It's like she's trying to kill me or something,'_ he told himself.

_'Aw, what's the matter Pride, can't handle being me,' _Edward laughed at him.

_'How are you able to talk to me?'_ Pride was pretty sure he was the only who could determine when he wanted to speak with Ed.

_'I adapted. It wasn't too hard to figure out that I'm still in my head.'_

_'You should quit being so cocky, Elric. I could so easily kill her or anyone else close to you.'_

_'I guess Greed had more integrity then you do then. At least he wouldn't lie. Didn't you promise you wouldn't hurt my family?'_ The obvious smirk in his captive's voice irritated the homunculus.

_'Fine I'll keep my promise.'_ He smiled as he tilted his head at Winry, watching her, thinking of something that would bother Edward.

"Alright try to move it now," she requested. His metal foot moved a little better but not do to her attempt to fix it. "There, that's better." She started to place her tools in her kit. Pride stood from the bed and grabbed the pants at the foot.

"Sheesh, when you hurt me like that it makes me wonder why I stay with you." His voice came out in a low annoyed tone. She laughed it off.

"Edward, why would you say something so stupid. Of course you stay with me cause you love me."

"You think so?" Pride glanced up at the ceiling as though he was thinking. Winry's expression became serious and she wasn't sure why he was acting this way.

_'Pride, what are you doing? Don't you say anything mean to her.'_ An evil grin crossed his face as he turned back to Winry.

"I guess I have no choice since you're having my brat. I'm kind of stuck, aren't I?" She stood from the bed.

_'Pride! You bastard! Why would you say something like that to her?'_

_'Maybe if you settled down some, I wouldn't have to take it out on her.'_ Tears burned Winry's vision as she dropped her head.

"Do you really feel that way,...Ed?"

"Well I've just been thinking, when Al and I did all that traveling I really did miss out on a lot of other girls. I just don't know why I was so determined to settle. Guess I just missed a lot of opportunities."

"You can't mean that, Ed. We've been through so much together." She tried to brush the tears away from her face. "And what about the other night?"

"Oh that, it was okay." He shrugged back at her.

_'I hope Alphonse beats the crap out of you for this._' Ed's tone came out low and threatening.

_'You still think you're in any position to threaten me, guess you still haven't learned to keep quiet.'_

"Look, if you're done bothering me, I've got some stuff I'd rather be doing."

"Who said I wanted you to stick around. Since you can't stand to be around me just get out then!" She threw one of her wrenches at him that she hadn't packed up yet.

"See that temper really isn't helping your cause either." With nothing else to say, he got his shoes on and left the room despite the fact he was still having a hard time with the automail. Winry felt the dam break and a rush of emotions hit her. Dropping to her knees she brought her hands up and started to sob, uncontrollably.

oOoOo

Edward woke up to find himself laying on the couch in the living room. The pain in his leg was minimal now. He couldn't believe what Pride had done to Winry. Hopefully she'd realize he'd never say anything like that to her. She knew him better then that. Some movement caught his eye and he glanced over to see Alphonse balancing against the couch, staring at him. Yeah, he really was identical to Al when he was little. There was no mistaking it now. His life seemed to be nothing more then something for Pride to destroy. Even if he managed to get back now, he'd have quite the mess to clean up. And that was assuming he was even able to get control of his body. Right now, he still didn't know what to do once he got back.

If anyone else managed to figure out the truth, would they even be able to fix things. He needed to figure out more about Alkehestry first of all. Baby Alphonse reached over to him and patted his face lightly as though trying to encourage him. The look in the babies eyes seemed deeper then someone of his age. The situation between Winry and Pride had fired Ed up but as he got older he realized it was better to use that energy correctly and not go flying off the handle. Deciding he had to move, he sat up, cringing along the way. Glancing down at the small child he smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Thanks for the push, Al." The baby tilted his head to the side as though he understood. Getting up from the couch, he went back to the office to look over his notes again.

oOoOo

Alphonse' determination gave way quickly to worry when he knocked on Winry and Ed's door to find Winry a complete mess. She was still sniffling when she answered the door and when she saw it was him, she flung the only obstacle in between them against the wall and practically tackled him.

"Winry, what happened? Are you okay?" She sobbed loudly into his shirt, clinging to him desperately.

"He...hhhe said the meanest t..tthings." Al brought his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Come back inside and tell me what happened." He guided her back into the room so that no passing spectators could see her like this. Once she was sitting on the bed again, he disappeared into the bathroom and returned with some tissue for her. He knelt in front of her patiently while she tried to settle down. He had concluded that there was only one person who could make her feel this bad. And frankly it wasn't helping his brother's case any. Once she had calmed some, she stared down at her lap.

"He told me that he was only staying with me because of the baby. That he was stuck. I don't know why he'd say something so awful." Al placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Winry, he's just not thinking straight. He's been acting kind of weird lately. But I'll talk to him. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He was smiling when he said it. Like he was glad to get it off his chest."

"How about you go hang out with May while I take care of this. She's in her dorm just down the hall. I think it would be good for you to not be alone." She sighed loudly and nodded in agreement.

oOoOo

Pride felt like he'd really accomplished something this particular day. He loved the look on the automail mechanics face. As much as he hadn't planned on giving himself away just yet, he was enjoying the damage he was causing to Edward Elric's life. He wanted to cause _more_ damage. Wanted to destroy everything that Ed held dear till there was nothing left. He had completely humiliated the homunculus and he had done it in such a way that seemed like it took little effort for the alchemist. It was as though Pride was just an obstruction, a thing that Ed had to get past in order to go after the true threat. It had made Pride feel like nothing, and then even after he lost, the human had taken pity on him. His ego wouldn't stand for this insult and he was going to make sure the insignificant being paid for it. He'd entered Central Command, searching for the Flame alchemist. Perhaps there would be another opportunity to hurt someone close to Edward. He knew that despite the silence of his captive most of the time, eventually he would fight to get his body back, even without alchemy. But if the homunculus could destroy his life to the point that he didn't want it anymore, he could win. Riza glanced up to see him walk past her desk and she froze where she stood.

"Don't get up, Lieutenant. Just here to see the General." Gritting her teeth, she found her courage quickly.

"He's not here." The blond wiped his head around, giving her a look that seemed challenging. It was as though he didn't expect her to speak up so boldly. Turning back to her, he slammed his palm on her desk, leaning over her. She didn't react from fear as much as he hoped she would. She glanced behind her, acknowledging the other people int the office. Havoc was actually busy with his work while Fury and Breda were filing in the far corner. Even so, there were enough people here to deter him from trying anything. A wicked grin spread across Ed's face as he got closer.

"Any idea when he's gonna be back? I have something to talk to him about."

"I'm sure you could find him if you really wanted to." She narrowed her gaze dangerously at him. He was enjoying this back and forth between them. For some reason Lt. Hawkeye's audacity was something to be admired. He was used to even soldiers being scared of him once they knew what he was. Not her though. Calmly, he brought his hand up and brushed a misplaced hair out of her face.

"Well if you see him before I do, just let him know I was here." She didn't flinch or shy away like he expected her to.

"Brother!" His dark amber gaze shifted from the Lieutenant to the doorway. The other three turned as well, wondering why Alphonse of all people actually sounded angry. In fact it was probably one of the first times any of them had heard him raise his voice. "We need to talk."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two-Confrontation

A/N-So I don't know if anyone had ever dedicated a chapter to anything like this but this chapter I'm dedicating to Japan. All of us who like anime can agree that our hearts go out to the country right now. Please remember them in your prayers. :)

It really had been a long time since Ed had originally studied anything on Alkehestry. Before he got back to Resembol, he had studied it quite a bit and had learned more then he realized. But once he got back home and had shown Winry the ring and they had started planning their wedding, things had just gotten busy. Struggling to make even half the money she made and being a newly wed left little time for any research.

So here he was again, racking his mind to try and figure out a science that he hadn't read up on in almost a year. He remembered that chi was something that every living thing had. Almost like a flow. Just like breaking down an object in alchemy, finding the flow of chi was the first part to performing Alkehestry. That would prove to be difficult in his head, when nothing around him was technically a living being. It was just memories. He hoped he might be able to locate himself in reality enough to pull his consciousness back. It was the only theory that made any sense when applying the laws of Alkehestry.

There was a quiet knock at the door and he turned, glasses balancing on the end of his nose. His mother stood in the doorway, holding a mug of hot tea.

"How's everything going?" She smiled at him as she walked in and set the cup down. "I guess you woke up when I was upstairs."

"Where's Winry?"

"She went on a walk to go see Pinako." He nodded quietly back. Trisha leaned over, coming down to his level. At first it caught him off guard but he didn't flinch, knowing that the memory of his mom would never do anything to hurt him. "Edward, I know you've really been upset since you've been home." He looked away from her, realizing he didn't want to talk about his feelings right now, he had better things to do.

"Mom, I'm okay. Really. Just have a lot on my mind and I need to do this research."

"I know there's more to it then that. I see the way you won't look me in the eye. And how you apologized the other night like you'd done something so horribly wrong. You weren't just saying it in general though, you were saying sorry to me, like whatever you had done was against me." He swallowed hard, unwilling to look at her. His guilt had been so obvious and he didn't even realize he had been doing it.

"I'm not trying to avoid you on purpose. I've just got a lot on my mind." His mom shook her head, still smiling.

"Winry told me about the dream you had. Edward, I love you and nothing you could ever do would change that. I just want you to be happy. And that might not be here with me." So much of this conversation sounded familiar to him, like he had heard her tell this to someone else. Finally he removed the glasses on his face and sighed heavily before looking back at her.

"Thanks. I think I needed to hear that."

"I'll let you get back to work, I'll have dinner ready in about an hour." Getting up, she exited the room, leaving him alone with his work. Of course there was no way she knew about everything, he had needed that closure for some time now. As much as he wanted this to still be part of his life, for his mom to still be part of his life, all being here did was make the ache hurt even more. It made the reality that he didn't have this hurt his soul. Shaking his head, he went back to his work.

oOoOo

Pride walked casually behind Alphonse out into the hallway of Central Command, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Finally Alphonse turned around, anger evident in his eyes. Edward leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"So Al, what's going on?"

"Why were you so mean to Winry?"

"I think what happens between my wife and I isn't really your business." Al grit his teeth and let a breath out through his nose. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to focus on Ed's chi. The fact that he couldn't find it, just confirmed that this wasn't his brother. Moving quickly, Alphonse brought his fist forward, going to punch Ed right in the face. Edward remained where he was, still grinning and leaning against the wall. A black shadow grabbed Al's arm, keeping him from making contact.

"I knew it." Alphonse yanked his hand away before clapping and pressing his palm against the wall. Out of the corner of Pride's eye, he saw the wall jut out to hit him in the face. His shadow shifted again blocking the wall. But Alphonse wasn't finished as the ceiling came down as well. It too was blocked however the attack from the wall on the other side of the hall managed to smashed into his cheek. The smile he wore this whole time pulled into a deep frown. "You forgot Pride, I've faced off with you before." The homunculus took a step forward and tilted his head slightly, cracking his neck.

"And as I recall, you didn't do too well last time." Before he could attack, there was the distinct sound of a snap behind him and he brought a black shield up behind him, just in time as the hallway was engulfed in fire. While he was distracted by the attack from behind, Alphonse clapped once more and touched the ground. The floor warped up and smashed into Pride's chest. He wasn't able to block it and was impaled.

"Alphonse, stay down!" Lt. Hawkeye fired over his head, taking several shots at the homunculus. The flames from behind ceased and the fire alarm sounded loudly, causing all personel to hurry outside and avoid the fight in the hallway as they exited. Havoc, Breda, and Fury walked out of the office and were shocked at the scene before them.

"I think they've got this one covered," Havoc pushed the other two further down the hall. "There's no point getting to a fight like that one. Trust me, I should know. It's a freak show."

Pride angrily glared at the Lieutenant, setting his teeth on edge. She never wavered though, keeping her gun aimed right at him. His gaze shifted behind him where he found the Flame alchemist, whose steady hand was extended, prepared to snap faster then Pride could move. All injuries healed rather quickly however the automail had taken a bullet, making it even more difficult to move it.

"How can you all attack someone that you're suppose to care about?"

"Brother would never want you using his body for whatever evil plans you have."

"So you'd rather kill him?" Alphonse slowly got back up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't die as easily as you do."

"If you're so confident in that theory then let's try it out, shall we?"  
Pride went to take a step forward only to pause when his leg refused to move. He glanced down angrily at the metal limb.

"Thought that might make things difficult for you." Riza couldn't help but smile. Disregarding her comment, he narrowed his gaze at Alphonse.

"Yah know if I hadn't spent all those years trying to get your worthless body back I might have been able to get my real leg back."

"That's not gonna work now." The homunculi's mouth twisted into a malicious grin.

"You're right, guess I'll have to go after that little girl of yours. May was her name?" Al's golden eyes widened in fear at the thought of him hurting her. Looking over his shoulder again to see Mustang still there, he then smiled even more. "You know, something like this." With no other warning, Riza let out a scream as she felt a sharp spike impale her shoulder. Dropping her gun, her legs buckled under her. Roy tried to move, but for some reason he couldn't. Bringing his eyes down, he realized Pride had him by the ankles, keeping him where he wanted him. He felt something slash the back of his hand and he glanced back up to see that Pride had destroyed the array on the back of his glove. The homunculus continued to grin at the General.

"Feels awfully familiar doesn't it?" Alphonse had already moved over to the Lieutenant but was unable to help her. "Now that we've had our official reunion, I suppose an amazing exit is required." The entire building shook around them to the point that it felt like all of Central Command was going to cave in. Al was quick to clap his hands together, reinforcing the area around the Lieutenant and General. After so many minutes of this, the shaking finally stopped. As the dust settled, Mustang let out a cough before looking up to see Ed or rather Pride no longer there. Now that he was able to move, he got back up and carefully made it over to Al and Riza.

"Are you two okay?" Hawkeye was still cringing, holding her shoulder but nodded anyway. Alphonse stood up, trying to see though the dust as it settled. "Al, he's gone." The younger Elric remained quiet for about a minute before finally speaking up.

"We have to find him. He's gonna go after May."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three-Deja Vu

"Winry, are you feeling any better?" May brought over a steaming cup of tea for her. The blond mechanic was still sitting on the bed, where'd she'd been since she got there. As May came over she gave a faint smile to May as she took a sip.

"I guess so. I just hope Alphonse can talk some sense into Ed. He's been so weird lately."

"Lately?" Winry glanced over at the Xingese girl only for her to lean back and wave her hands back and forth. "Oh it's nothing, really I promise. Hahaha." Winry smiled again and narrowed her gaze slightly.

"I know you two don't get along. Just because you both try to hide it from Al, doesn't mean I don't know."

"Well it's really not my fault, he's always teasing me. He can be quite annoying when he wants to be. I'm sure you don't really see him like that though." Winry let out a deep sigh, looking down at the tea in her hands.

"Trust me I see it more then you think I do. There are some days it takes a lot of effort to love that man. But don't kid yourself, Alphonse can be just as stubborn as Ed. He's just better at keeping his crazy quiet."

"No, my Alphonse is nothing like that." It was clear May was very disillusioned about Al. "He's perfect in every way and he only fights when an innocent is in need. He's the protector of the weak." May brought her hands on either side of her face and closed her eyes in order to envision her sweet Alphonse. Winry couldn't help but laugh at her concept of Al.

"Yeah you didn't see him when he was little and he got into fights with Ed." The blond could probably spend hours telling May all of Al's clumsier moments growing up. "There was this one time down at the river where Al grabbed..." Before she could finish her sentence, the door was slammed into the room with no warning. May visibly tensed up as she felt that evil presence from the past. Blackness entered the room and Winry moved from her spot on the bed, dropping her tea on the floor. She found herself instinctively turning her front side away from the intruder and covering her midsection with both arms.

oOoOo

Edward had been in the office for hours, not making any headway. Still sitting at the desk he had his eyes closed and was trying to breath slowly. But it just seemed to be impossible for him to lock onto his own chi. He was starting to wonder if it was even possible to focus on your own. Deciding to try something else, he decided to focus on Alphonse. Maybe that would be easier. Despite how long he'd tried to find his, it only took him a minute or so to find Al's. At least he knew he wasn't stupid.

_'Whoa, Al seems really angry.'_ The thought caused Ed to smile. _'I hope he figured Pride out and that's why he's angry. It would serve him right.' _Since he had had some success with finding Al, he tried the same with Winry. It was immediately clear that she was upset and he had a pretty good idea why. If only honing in on someone's chi permitted him to talk to them too. That would have made him feel better. As nice as it was finally knowing how to see someone's chi, it did him little good unless he was able to see his own. Deciding he couldn't stand the idea of Winry hurting and not being there for her, he moved to the closest person to her. It was May. After a second or two though he was blocked to the point that he was pushed backwards in his seat and fell, hitting the ground hard.

"Ow...," he rubbed the back of his head. "There's no way she could have known...right?" She was pretty skilled. In the short two seconds he would feel that she was definitely angry with him particularly. "Gee like that's anything new." Looking on the bright side, he was happy that Winry was with someone right now that cared about her. Getting to his feet, he picked the chair up and let out a tired sigh. Straightening up again, he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, searching for Winry's chi again. Even though she had been here in his memories, he missed her terribly. As sad as he was for how she was feeling, it was kind of nice being connected to her. Her sadness faded into a startled fear and he could feel some other presence however it wasn't like a normal human's chi. It had to be Pride. Snapping his eyes open, he realized she was in danger and he had to get to her. Without thinking, he leaned over the desk in a hurried manner,knocking books out of his way and reached for a small white object off to the side. Turning, he got to his knees and began scribbling an Alkehestry circle. His utter helplessness was beginning to creep up on him, but he had to do something. Bringing his palms to the ground hard, he stared at the circle in hopes something would happen.

"Please, you have to work," he begged as he focused on it.

oOoOo

May moved quickly in front of Winry, pulling several daggers out. She narrowed her eyes as shadows moved around her. Finally she caught her opportunity and threw her weapons in that direction. Once they made contact, she took a final dagger and scratched her array into the wooden floor. Alkehestry lit up the room and every shadow slithering around them tensed up in obvious pain. They pulled back into the hallway and May let out a sigh.

"We've gotta get out of here." May held her one knife out in front of her for defense. Without any warning she was knocked off her feet to the floor.

"May!" Winry looked around the room for something to use as a weapon but she was definitely at a disadvantage. The shadows backed away once more and someone stepped into the room. May tried to get up but when she saw who was attacking them, she froze in shock. Winry's eyes widened in fear. Edward stood before them, his demeanor calm and collected. The shadows seemed to move around him according to his will.

"No...h..how is this possible?" Winry didn't want to believe it. Although it explained his attitude earlier, she knew Ed was stronger then this. That he wouldn't have let himself get taken over so easily.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for all this, but well I'm just not." Several shadows moved towards them at a quick pace, sharpening at the end as they got closer.

"Edward!" Winry turned herself as much as possible, preparing to be impaled. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and turned to see everything had stopped. Pride angrily tried to move, letting out an annoyed sound. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his gaze, knowing immediately who was responsible for this.

_'How are you doing that?'_ There was no answer as it took every ounce of concentration for Edward to keep the homunculi still. Even in the cacophony of noise inside Pride, Ed had heard Winry's voice over it all. That was all he had needed to take control but he knew he couldn't do it for long. Squinting at the blond mechanic, a weak smile brightened his face.

"Winry, please...don't give up on me just yet." Tears formed in her eyes when she heard him say that and she nodded silently. The smile vanished once Pride took control again.

"Too bad he can't handle it for too long." The attack came at them once more but was blocked again. The floor was pushed upwards, creating a barrier between Pride and the two he wished to harm. The wall next to the only window in the room sparked and moved unnaturally, making an opening for Al to walk through.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone, Pride."

"Alphonse!" May rushed over to him, hugging him tightly around his waist.

"You and Winry need to leave, get somewhere safe." May hesitantly nodded before grabbing Winry by the hand and disappearing out the opening Al had made. The mechanic didn't know what else she could do as she hurried away from the fight that was about to ensue.

"You forget yourself Alphonse Elric. You're no longer hollow inside and can get injured like everybody else. You can even die." The younger Elric seemed unconcerned about his own safety as he clapped his hands together. Metal came around his wrists and hands. By the time the alchemy faded, his arms seemed pretty solid and could probably beat Pride's face in.

"You seemed to have forgotten a couple of things as well. That even as a homunculus you have a weakness, all of you did. And just like Greed and Ling, in that body, you're limited at best. I mean sure you could eventually manage to be at full strength but I have a feeling that since my brother isn't playing very nice in there, its not gonna happen anytime soon. The only reason Greed was able to get to his full potential was because Ling allowing him to. So I figured you're limited at best."

"That doesn't mean I can't beat you. Nothing else would bring me more joy then killing you and letting your brother watch after all his wasted effort to bring you back."

"I wasn't finished!" Alphonse interrupted, tilted his head in such a way it was intimidating. "As an alchemist who's studied Alkehestry, I can pull from your philosopher stone. And once it's all used up, you wont' be strong enough to hold on any longer. Just like what we did to Father." The look in Al's golden eyes reflected his inner rage. One that was just as intense as the older Elric. One that revealed how sick he was of the homunculus trying to toy with their lives.

_'Hey Pride,' _ Edward mused with gratification in his tone. _'My little brother's gonna kick your ass.'_

A/N- This was a really fun chapter to write, so I hope everyone out there enjoys it just as much as I did writing it. AND send me some reviews. Cause I update! Cause I never disappoint (okay maybe that's stretching it a bit.-_-) Cause I give you great fight scenes where Al is really_ really_ mad. Way to poke a snake there Pride. He still doesn't get the Elrics._  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four-Elric Vs. Elric

Riza was finally able to have visitors once they got her shoulder bandaged properly. She stared down at her trigger hand that was snuggly placed in a sling. This was definitely going to be a draw back for her job. They had given her something for the pain although it was against her better judgment. Even so she quietly laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes. When she heard the door squeak open, she glanced over tiredly to see the General standing there.

He was no longer in his uniform, he must have gone home and changed at some point. To be honest he looked like a mess to her. Not his normal, neat, put together self. His button down white shirt was wrinkled along with his black slacks and his dark trench seemed unkept. She had only been here a few hours but he looked like he had spent the whole night up, worrying and it was now showing in his very presence. He even seemed out of breath despite how he tried to seem more casual walking over to the bed. As he came to a stop, the worry seemed to melt from his face.

"So how are you feeling?" He swallowed hard, after stating his question and she noticed the faint blush that was now growing slightly deeper.

"Much better. They said that I need to rest my arm for at least two weeks. That's going to make things difficult."

"Oh, yeah I guess it is." He glanced away, mentally kicking himself. In reality, he had thought a lot about the last time they were in a hospital together. That sweet moment where he held her in the hallway. Now he knew what had bothered her at the time but he just couldn't stop thinking about it. And when Pride attacked her, it had brought feelings to the surface that he didn't realize were there. This hadn't been the first time she'd been injured and this wasn't nearly as bad as before. But for some reason the thought of loosing her now seemed unbearable to him.

"So is everything okay?"

"Huh, yeah, I mean, I got these for you." His confidence bounced back slightly as he held out some flowers. Still, she had never seen him like this before. Well she had seen him act like a total imbecile over other women but never her. As though he wasn't sure how to act around her. And even if this wasn't the first time he'd offered her flowers, it was the first time he'd gotten them specifically for her.

"That was nice of you, thanks." She took them from him.

"Well I just figured that when someones' in the hospital it's nice to get them flowers." Riza couldn't help but smile.

"But you didn't get any for Alphonse." Roy smiled back and let out a short laugh.

"I'd never get them for another guy. That's just weird."

"Has there been any word on Pride?" Mustang placed his hands in his pockets and took on a more serious tone now. At least talking about their homunculus problem would help ease his nerves. He could always talk business.

"Alphonse chased after him as fast as possible. I don't know if he got to May quickly enough." The bouquet he'd just handed her was thrown back in his face.

"And you're not helping him with this! General, you've got more important things to do other then pampering me!" He cleaned the flower petals off of himself before placing what was left of the bouquet on the side table.

"There's not much I can do unless you want half the city destroyed. Don't you think that's what Pride wants us to do?"

"But Alphonse needs you, if for nothing else then support." Her voice dropped down as she lowered her gaze. "Technically he's going up against his brother. That can't be easy for him."

"I know. But if Ed is still in there, Al's the only one who can break through to him. If I'm there I don't think it'll be so easy." She sighed back, glancing at her arm again.

"Sir, I think you have more important things to do then being here with me." He stubbornly took a seat next to the bed and placed his hand over hers. She brought her deep brown eyes up to meet his dark serious gaze.

"No, I'm right where I need to be. I can't keep avoiding this just because I'm worried about what might happen." She blushed slightly back and looked away quickly.

"I'm not really sure what you talking about, Sir." Despite everything that normally held him back, he pushed forward. He didn't want to be afraid of ruining their relationship or damaging his reputation. None of it mattered anymore. It certainly hadn't to Ed. The former State alchemist had no idea what kind of dangers awaited him and he still was determined to have a somewhat normal life. A normal life sounded so appealing right now to the Flame alchemist. Having someone always there for him and being there for her. Being able to bring someone flowers and not having them thrown back at him or even having it be something so out of character. To sum it up in his mind, he was sick of being alone, even though he was so popular with the women of Central. And if Maes and Ed had managed to have some resemblance of normalcy, why couldn't he?

"I think you know. I think you've always known." She refused to look in his direction now, feeling her face heating up more.

"Please, Alphonse really does need your help. You don't need to worry about me." He let out a sigh and brought his hand away from hers.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. You know you'll feel horrible though if something happens to me." His statement brought her gaze up and worry took over her features. As he stood though, he moved closer, trying not to think too much of what he was doing or who with. "But before I go..." Riza's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden gesture. He cupped her face and leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers. There was nothing perverted or overbearing about the kiss which shocked her. Their mouths parted and he lingered there a second longer as though trying to remember everything about this moment.

"Roy..."Riza caught herself and cleared her throat. "I mean General, you'd better hurry." He straightened up reluctantly and let out a sigh.

"Well, it was worth a shot anyway. Who knows maybe we'll pick up where we left off later. If I survive." His last statement cause her to frown.

"Sir, stop saying stuff like that! Of course you'll come back and I'll be here." There was nothing else to be said and he took his leave quickly down the hall. Riza brought her fingers up, touching her lips. She felt so overwhelmed but at the same time happy.

"That was unexpected," she tried to act like she didn't approve of his forwardness but couldn't stop smiling to herself.

oOoOo

Alphonse moved first, swinging his one arm as he went. He came within inches of his brother's face when a dark shadow blocked him. Swinging his other arm around, he was blocked as well. Even though he'd fought Ed as well as Pride that was when he was much bigger. He had to take the fact that he wasn't as huge as he was back then into account. When he was in Xing with May he had initially had a difficult time training and was beaten quite a lot. Of course she had been there to cheer him but it took several hard lessons before he was able to fight in the body he had now. As convenient as the armor had been back then, he had to face his opponent before him now. For Ed, and May. Even for Winry and his future niece or nephew. His mind worked quickly and he took a step back before clapping his hands together again. The metal around his arms vanished changing into a long staff. Since Pride could easily block any close range attacks, he'd have to try something from far away. As he stood up, he turned side ways just in time to avoid getting hit in the face. Bringing the staff around he was blocked again. Pride really did have all the advantage. If one attack wasn't doing it, then Alphonse would have to attack him from every angle. Turning away from the homunculus, he ran for the opening he'd made earlier and headed for the streets. As he disappeared from view, Pride heard another clap and a rope came up and wrapped around Ed's body. He was yanked outside with no resistance. If Alphonse wanted to die on the street then the homunculi would be more then willing to help with that. He landed hard, breaking the concrete where he landed. The black extensions of himself cut the rope from around his midsection. As he stood up, he was greeted by an arsenal of sharp projectile. Each sharpened cement blade had to weigh several pounds and he was unable to block all of them. Two or three made contact, knocking him off his feet. One in particular had hit him in the chest, ripping his black shirt. As he tried to get back up, he noticed something pretty large coming at him from above. The heavy item landed hard on top of him, pounding him even further into the ground.

"Got him." Al was relieved he was starting to remember how to fight this particular homunculus. He was also glad that no one seemed to be out on the street although he was sure that had to do with the dark clouds moving in. Pride seethed as he glanced up at what was sitting on him to see a rather large panda bear constructed from cement.

_"Gee a giant panda, that's kind of tacky, Al,' _Ed thought despite how effective the attack had been since he was hurting from it. Shadows wrapped around the cement being overhead and Pride destroyed it quickly, trying to get back up quickly. Alphonse had to move fast and just as an opening presented itself, he jabbed a knife very similar to the ones May used into Pride's chest. The homunculus stared in shock. Removing the knife quickly, Al forced his hand in and grabbed Pride's core.

"Noo...how can you...this is...he's you..." Pride couldn't grasp the fact that he was loosing again. Angrily he tossed shadows around himself, knocking Alphonse back. Unable to right himself, Al knew he was going to hurt when he made contact with the ground but instead of hitting the ground, he slammed into something else.

"General!" Al sat up when he heard Mustang let out a groan.

"What made me think I could catch a nineteen year old? Al, get off." They both got back to their feet and Roy wearily got his gloves out. "So tell me you have a plan on how we're gonna beat him."

"Um, well. I had a couple of ideas." The Flame alchemist sulked some at the response before glancing up.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to help you, so we need to make this quick." It was obvious that the sky was about to open up and when that happened he'd most likely be useless as always in the rain.

"If we can drain his philosopher stone, then he'd have no option but to leave Ed's body,...right?"

"If you recall, when I toasted Lust, it didn't go down like that and she just died. I don't think we want the same thing to happen to Ed."

"What if we drain it as much as possible before that happens."

"Do you know how to tell the difference?" Alphonse let out an annoyed sound.

"Well there has to be some way, you've killed more homunculi then me, don't you know?" Roy thought for a second." "Hurry General, he's getting closer!" Not even thinking about it, Mustang snapped, engulfing Pride in flames.

"That oughta keep him occupied for a while."

"General, can we not torch my brother?" Al sighed heavily. Pride writhed in pain, his skin feeling like it was almost melting around him. Regeneration took him a little longer without the hosts cooperation.

_'Do you want to die, Elric?'_ Pride was desperate at this point. He knew he couldn't win this and that Alphonse was correct when he said he could never attain his full strength.

'_It doesn't matter at this point, you can't be allowed to live.'  
_

_'They're willing to kill you, your own flesh and blood.' _The thought made Edward sad but he wouldn't let Pride play off his emotions._  
_

_'I trust Al. I know he'll think of a way to get me out of this.' _

"Alphonse I think I've got it now. What about that place." Mustang glanced over at the younger Elric. "You and Ed have both been there. The gate?"

"Oh yeah, what about it?" Before the General could answer, Pride had managed to pull himself together. He moved his shadows along the ground, shaking the entire block. Alphonse created three more cement pandas to keep him busy. By this point he'd figured out what Mustang was saying. It could work, it might be the only thing that would. They had to try it. One of Al's creations was tossed in their direction and Roy was quick to pull Al out of the way before it landed hard.

"This is becoming more difficult then I expected." He was quick to snap again, and this time Pride couldn't keep from screaming out in agony. Ed's body went limp and sagged to the demolished ground.

"Nooo m...mmore...sstopp." Pride would never expect himself to be this beaten down, this humiliated by these humans. He struggled to his hands and knees as the flames died down. Light drops of rain hit the ground and brought the smallest amount of comfort to his scorched form.

"Well I knew it wouldn't last long," Roy sighed.

Alphonse and the Flame alchemist walked over cautiously. A singed hand reached out for Al's foot. "Al...sssttooppp...himm..." There was the sound of something hitting the ground and Al leaned down some. Pride's core was laying underneath him, it must have fallen out of his chest. The homunculus wheezed in, breathing hard as though trying to stay alive. Picking it up, Alphonse tried to keep it together. The realization that Ed was still in there and it was solely up to him to get him back scared him. He could feel himself starting to tremble at the thought of it. Pushing his emotions aside, he clapped his hands and touched the almost completely restored body in front of him. The ground moved slightly and as though it were alive, an eye opened up directly below Edward's heaving frame. Roy took a step back. He still didn't like seeing the entrance. He had bad memories of it even if it was helpful in this situation. Within seconds, Ed disappeared as did the nightmare that was Pride. As if on cue, the rain seemed to come down even harder, drenching the two alchemists who remained in the street.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five-Goodbye

Winry and May ran several blocks before stopping. As May tried to catch her breath she turned back, worried about Alphonse. She knew he could handle himself and was very quick on his feet, but the fact he was fighting Edward caused a pit to form in her stomach. There was a definite sobbing behind her and she turned to see Winry crying.

"Winry, it'll be okay." It didn't matter what May said to the automail mechanic though, she just shook her head.

"How can you say that? That thing...that thing isn't Edward. It's not! I don't even see how anyone can get him back. And now Alphonse has to fight his own brother." She felt her knees grow weak and she sank to the cool ground below her. "It's not fair...it's just not fair!" She wrapped her arms around her midsection and started to tremble. As long as she had known the Elrics, their lives never seemed easy. The hardships and burdens they had carried as children were some that most people hadn't experienced in a life time. They could have quit at any point but they persevered through it all and deserved to be happy. To truly be able to salvage what they had left and actually get to enjoy life. The thought of loosing Ed only brought more tears to her eyes and she knew what loosing him would mean to the younger Elric. It would destroy him completely. They needed each other to survive, even though they had been apart for so long.

"Winry..." May's small voice broke her thoughts and she found that she didn't have the strength to turn around. "Winry, it's starting to rain." The blond didn't seem to care as the first several drops soaked into her clothes. Whenever it rained, she would think of Ed and hope his automail wasn't causing him too much pain. She even thought about it when he was gone for so long. Every time it rained. She realized she missed him terribly. She needed him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. For once it wasn't her telling him he could do anything and he could beat any evil. No, this time she was the one doubting him. She thought about Gracia and wondered if she knew how this felt. Before her line of thinking could go any further, she heard a soft noise behind her. She finally turned around to see May also on the ground, also on her knees, crying. Shao Mei sat next to her in the same position. "Please, Winry...you have to get up. You'll get sick and that's bad for the baby. And you have to have faith in Alphonse. I know he'll get Edward back but you have to believe in him. They're both strong but we have to support them." She started to cry more, causing Winry to get up. "I..I want to support Alphonse the way you support Edward. You're the reason he's strong and you're the reason he'll make it through this. So please don't be sad." May brought her face lower, struggling to hold back the tears, letting out short little squeaks in the process.

"May?" Winry managed a feeble smile and offered her hand to help the younger girl up. "Thank you." May brought her face up and wiped her eyes with her long sleeve. Glancing around, they noticed a small cafe close by and hurried over, in order to get out of the rain.

oOoOo

It was silent between the Flame alchemist and Alphonse Elric. Neither one of them said anything as Alphonse continued to stare at the stone in his hand. He wondered if he had the right to use it to get his brother back. He really didn't want to. Now being honest with himself he wasn't all that sure how to even get to the gate. Edward might be stuck there till he could figure it out.

"Hey can we make this fast, really don't like being out here when it's pouring like this." Mustang's rude suggestion brought Al back to reality.

"Oh yeah...right." Al went to follow him when his eye sight went blurry. Bringing his hand up to the side of his head, blackness crept into the corners of his vision and he staggered some. "General..." He blinked before going down. Roy turned and moved as quickly as possible.

"Great, should have known he'd overdue it. He just got out of the hospital for crying out loud." Trying to move Al wasn't as easy as he thought, the kid was pretty heavy. "Guess that's from making up for all those years you couldn't eat, huh." He made it over to a phone booth, propping Al up as best he could. It was hard to dial with the sleeping teen leaning on him. "Yes this is General Roy Mustang, connect me to Lt. Havoc." Jean's voice sounded somewhat sleepy on the other line, almost as though he was in the middle of a yawn when he answered.

"Yes, sir."

"I need a car. Can you come and get me."

"What, did you get drunk or something and can't drive yourself home?" There was an obnoxious quality to the Lieutenant's voice.

"Just come down Main street and get me. I've got Al with me and I don't think he's doing so well."

"Oh, yes sir. Sorry bout that."

"Just hurry, Lieutenant."

oOoOo

On the way back to the hospital, the General caught sight of Winry and May in a cafe. Not going into too much detail with the two young women, they followed him out to the car. As soon as they opened the rear car door, May rushed in when she saw Alphonse asleep in the back.

"Alphonse!" She hugged him tightly. "What happened to him, is he going to be okay?"

"I'll tell you more when we get to the hospital." Roy had placed his fingers in his ears as May's tone was somewhat high pitched with concern. He just hoped she would keep it down for the rest of the ride. When they did arrive at their destination, things became even more chaotic. May didn't want to let go of Al which made it difficult to get him inside. Finally they convinced her it was in his best interest and she released him. Once a doctor got a look at him, they brought him into the same room Riza was staying in. Since Alphonse was still asleep the only person Winry could ask about what happened was Mustang. And since he kept to himself out in the hall as though he was avoiding Riza, that was where Winry found him.

"General, if it's okay do you think you can tell me what happened and where Ed is?" Roy dropped his head tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck, realizing all the fatigue from the day was starting to get to him too. Maybe he should get a room here as well. Her question was not one that would be easily answered though and he now considered the possibility of entering the forbidden hospital room and potentially facing the wrath for his actions earlier. But then Winry deserved answers and he wasn't about to leave her out here alone without knowing anything.

oOoOo

Everything ached. It was like a nagging pain that wouldn't go away or be ignored. The blond wearily opened his eyes only to find the vast white around him. It was enough to hurt his eyes and he blinked several times before getting used to it. He was laying flat on his back when he realized he was being watched.

"Oh, it's _you_ again," an all too familiar voice said to him. "You know you're not allowed here, right." Ed remained where he was as the Keeper of the gate leaned over him from above.

"Yeah? Darn and I was thinking of building a summer home here. Guess you'll just have to send me back." He let out a weak cough.

"Not you, everything always has to be about you doesn't it? I was talking to the other one." Without warning, the Keeper reached down and yanked something black out of Ed's body. He didn't even feel anything different when he did it. "Foolish little homunculus. We have a place for ones like you." With that he walked away, leaving Ed alone again. It was peacefully silent now that he was the only soul occupying his body. He let out a sigh, still not willing to move.

"So I'm stuck here now, great." Although he was relieved that he was rid of Pride and much more easily then he expected, he was still not where he needed to be. And without alchemy, he really was stuck until Alphonse came and got him. Of course he wasn't even sure if Al knew how to get here. He had spent so much time learning Alkehestry that his alchemy might be rusty. "Nah, he knew enough to send me here, so he'll get me back." Of course then the alarming question was would Al dare use the philosopher stone Pride left behind as payment. Edward hoped that wasn't what Al was planning. Closing his eyes again, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but by the time he woke up again, he really didn't feel any better. "Guess I should get up." He unenthusiastically made it to his feet but not without his muscles protesting along the way. Walking around he realized that there wasn't much to this place. Tilting his head to the side, his neck cracked loudly. "I have a bad feeling I'm going to be bored here."

"Tell me you're not going to whine the whole time you're here," He heard the Gatekeeper say from behind him. Placing his hands on his hips he let out a huff.

"If I'm so annoying, why not just send me back."

"No problem, just gotta give something up. You know how this all works." Ed turned around with a hint of irony in his tone.

"Can I give Pride up, you already took him so I should get something in return, right?"

"Should have known you'd try something like that. It has to be something of yours."

"Yeah, I had eternal life, that should count."

"It doesn't work that way. Yah know you were more compliant the first time." Edward rolled his eyes. "I've gotten a little smarter since then."

"And yet here you are. By the way, do you mind covering up or something? At least your brother had some shame." Ed arched an eyebrow before glancing down to see he was completely naked. He let out a high pitched noise before turning his body mostly away and bringing his hands down in a feeble attempt at modesty.

"You could have said something sooner!" The keeper shook his head and stood up from where he was sitting.

"How does someone _not_ realize something like that."

"And it's not like you have anything around here that would be helpful."

"Just stop whining." The keeper walked over to him, receiving the oddest look from the tall blond. Sticking his finger out, the strange being poked Ed's shoulder. Glancing down again he was fully clothed in a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. (-_-*) "Better?" With a dumb look on his face, Ed nodded back.

oOoOo

Winry remained quiet for a long time, staring at the floor in front of her. Mustang had told her everything he knew about the situation and really didn't have anything else to add. Even though he wasn't the best at comforting a friend's wife in times like this, he still stayed seated next to her, leaning forward on his knees. He half expected her to start crying and if she did, he didn't know how he would handle it but she never did.

"So we really don't know if he's even okay, do we?" Roy sighed back, confirming her suspicions.

"Al's the only one who knows how to fix this."

"Then we just have to wait?" He nodded quietly back and she sighed deeply.

"That's all I ever seem to do." Havoc stepped out of the hospital room with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"General, Lt. Hawkeye needs to see you," His statement cause Roy to visibly tense up which caused him to grin wickedly. "Yeah, I think you're in trouble." Mustang glared at him as he rose to his feet.

"You know this is a hospital, you can't smoke in here." As he walked

past Havoc, he yanked the cigarette from his mouth and tossed in the trash can.

"Aw come on, it wasn't even lit."

"You need to quit." Havoc slumped his shoulders as he headed for the exit. As Roy entered the room, he relaxed some when he noticed May was still in the room. _'Great, Hawkeye can't kill me if there's a witness.'_

_"_Excuse me May, but can we have a minute, please?" May hesitated for a second before nodded and leaving the room.

_'Well that's just great.' _He mentally slouched as he walked over to her side of the room. His eyes wondered to the other bed in the room. "So Al's still out. Guess he pushed himself too much today."

"It's good that you helped him otherwise who knows what would have happened." A faint smile crossed her face. Finally she turned and immediately caused Roy to straighten up and even lean back some from the bed. "So about earlier." The blood drained from Mustang's face making him appear even paler then normal. She glanced up at him with a serious look on her face. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I prefer to die standing, if that's okay." Her gaze widened and she actually laughed at him.

"Do you really think I'd kill you over something like this?"

"They did take away your gun when you checked in earlier, right?" She had never seen him so uneasy about something and it made her smile more.

"Who said I need a weapon anyway?" He grinned in return that revealed he was actually nervous just being around her. Finally she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Do you think this will ruin our professional relationship?" Furrowing his brow in confusion he opened his mouth to respond but took a minute to find his voice.

"Wait, so you're okay with what happened? With us?" As much as she tried to keep a straight face, she really was enjoying this too much. But she wasn't known for being cruel so she decided not to tease him anymore.

"Mmm, 'us'. That sounds kind of nice." Roy slumped into a more relaxed position, staring at her in shock.

"R..really?" He wanted to hug her but she stopped him before he got too far.

"Sir, right now it's not appropriate. When we're in the office or doing official work, you have to act professional."

"I can do that." He almost seemed insulted that she thought he couldn't control himself when they were working. She gave him a look and arched a brow.

"You have a hard enough time keeping your social life and work separate when you're dating someone who doesn't work with you."

"I'm not _that_ bad." Now that the air was cleared between them, he grabbed the nearby chair and took a seat.

oOoOo

"Grrr, oww." He'd fallen over again but was still determined to get this down. Edward never did well having to sit still and this place only offered so many options to entertain yourself. He wondered how Al's body handled it for so many years. Once he was balanced on his head and hands again, he lifted his legs up.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish? Other then hurting yourself," the Gatekeeper inquired, tilting his head down at the former alchemist.

"I'm bored." The Keeper just shook his head and walked away. Ed knew this was only going to be interesting for so long before he was tired of it. He started to wonder if there was anything he could do to get out here without alchemy. Despite how much he was trying to look on the bright side of things, he knew he didn't have anything to exchange. He had grown fond of having his real arm back. He wasn't about to give that up along with whatever else would be required. He was also starting to wonder what was taking Al so long to come get him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here but when he had to get Al back on the Promise Day, he'd like to think he didn't waste a lot of time. As he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on balancing, his arms started to wobble and he fell over again. "Oww."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six- Awaken.

Another day had passed when Riza was permitted to leave the hospital. Alphonse had woken up some point during the night and begged for the staff to let him leave as well. All he wanted to do was get Ed back as soon as possible. Despite how much he wanted to leave, the doctors were firm on their decision that he needed to stay one more night for observation. Mustang and Havoc were suppose to come around lunch time to pick up Lt. Hawkeye. May and Winry were going to stay with Al for the rest of the day in order to keep him company and hopefully make him feel better. Of course it was going to take a lot to get him to think about anything else other then going after Edward.

"They just don't understand. Nothing kept him from coming after me, I can't waste all this time."

"Al, we know. All of us are worried but you need to stay here till they say so." Winry felt somewhat odd trying to convince Al of all people to be patient. Usually it was Ed they were trying to subdue. Alphonse reluctantly nodded even though he was really frustrated.

He hated the idea of Edward being stuck without his help. Quietly he slouched against the pillow.

oOoOo

He jumped back before turning on his heel and kicking high in the air. Then twisting backwards, he hand sprung and landed on his feet. Moving quickly, he jumped into the air bringing his elbow down then spinning around to kick behind him again.

"So still bored?" Ed straightened up, breathing hard and glanced over at the only company he had in this dismal place. At least there was someone to talk to, otherwise he'd probably go crazy. "You should really save your energy. Otherwise you might wear yourself out a lot sooner then you think." The suggestion reminded Ed of what Al looked like when he finally was able to get his body back. It caused him to shiver slightly at the thought. He had worked really hard to stay in shape as much as possible. Stubbornly, he shook his head.

"I'm not staying long. He's gonna come get me." With that resolve, he continued his sparring match by himself.

"You certainly don't like sitting around for very long do yah." As much as Ed's constant activity disturbed the silence, the Keeper didn't bother him. He'd learn eventually.

oOoOo

"What, your serious?" Havoc stared in shock, his gaze moving from Mustang to Hawkeye. Roy crossed his arms, nodding and Riza smiled knowingly. "This is the happiest day of my life! You two are dating, do you know what this means?" He fell to his knees and hugged the General around the waist. "It means you're off the market and now I don't have any competition in town. Sir, I love you!"

"Get off of me, Havoc. I don't want some _guy_ huggin on me like this." Roy tried to pry Jean's arms off. "And shouldn't the best day of your life be, oh I don't know, when you were able to walk again. Yah know I went through a lot to help you with that." Havoc ignored his statement and hurried over to Alphonse and hugged him as well.

"Al, I'll be able to go on a date and not have to worry if she's falling for the General. Isn't that great?" Al shook his head, pasting a crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Mustang was becoming annoyed quickly. "Anyway, this really isn't anyone's business but I figured if I told you, people would at least get the real story as oppose to whatever stupid gossip they come up with." Somehow Riza knew that wasn't going to be the case regardless of what he said. Havoc released Al and walked back over to the two of them.

"Now, Lt. Hawkeye I expect you'll keep him on a tight lease, right?" She just dropped her head and let out a tired sigh.

"You're really making a big deal out of nothing." May leaned over to Alphonse.

"So does General Mustang usually have a lot of women pursuing him?" She kept her voice down as though they couldn't hear her that way.

"Um, yeah he kind of does." Al scratched the back of his head and let out a weak laugh. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in with Al's lunch. She noticed he looked much better even with all the commotion in the room.

"Mr. Elric, you seem to be feeling better. I'll let the doctor know and see if he'd be willing to let you go home early."

"Really! That'd be great." The Flame alchemist interrupted the conversation.

"If one of us was willing to keep an eye on him, would that help?" The nurse turned to him, smiling sweetly.

"I don't see why not." Havoc's shoulders sagged at the attention Mustang was still getting.

"Great they're still gonna flirt with him, anyway," He whined to Riza.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not like we're married or anything. Why don't you try being assertive more often?"

"Like him? I don't even know how he does it half the time." Roy overheard their conversation and ran a hand over his face before smiling at the nurse.

"Would you excuse me for a second," He requested.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled pleasantly back. He yanked Havoc over and put him in between the nurse and himself.

"This guy would love to go on a date with you. I unfortunately have a great girlfriend over there who gets very violent when she's jealous. So you two should really get to know each other more." With that he lightly shoved Havoc towards her and stepped back over to Riza. "There, now he can stop whining all the time."

"Good idea sir," Riza agreed. "Now what is so_ 'unfortunate'_ about having a girlfriend?" His dark gaze met hers and he swore someone turned the heat on in the room.

"Did I say unfortunate? Well it kind of is for her, though, not me. I'm very lucky to have a girlfriend." She kept her gaze unwavering and her expression resolved. "Did it get hot in here or something?" He pulled at his collar. Finally she smiled lightly and shook her head.

"You're too easy to mess with." She leaned down to the bed to grab her coat. Mustang let out a slow breath then helped her get it on. Before they left, they moved over to Al's side of the room.

"So Alphonse, you'll call us when they say you can leave, right?" The younger Elric nodded insistently.

"You still have it, don't you?" Mustang rummaged through his pockets for a second before retrieving the red stone.

"Are you planning on using it? I wouldn't blame you if you did." Roy's tone was quiet, keeping any eavesdroppers from hearing.

"I don't want to, Brother was able to use himself as a philosopher stone and I think I might be able to do it too. Of course he never really got into how he was able to do it." Mustang nodded back and placed the stone back in his pocket. He knew that if it came down to it, Al would find something else to sacrifice before using something like this. And he was sure Edward wouldn't be pleased with his younger brother if he did use it.

"Oh you smoke? I really don't like dating guys who smoke. They always smell like cigarettes." Leaving Havoc feeling rejected, the nurse left the room. He stared at the door in shock, still holding the cigarette he was going to light once they went outside. There was a hard slap to his back and Mustang leaned over to him.

"Well it seems that nasty little habit of yours won't just kill you but also your love life. Can't blame me for this one." He pulled the cigarette out of his hand and chucked it in the garbage again. Havoc came out of his stupor and glared at the General.

"Yah know these things aren't cheap, you're costing me a small fortune every time you throw one away."

"Consider it my way of keeping you alive longer. Now let's go." Feeling utterly defeated, Havoc sluggishly followed him out of the room. Riza waved to the three youths before exiting as well. Now all they had to do was wait for Al to be released and hopefully he would be able to get Edward. Winry clung to the notion with all she had. If anyone could bring Ed back to her, it was Alphonse.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven-Lonely

Alphonse was released after dinner. He honestly wished they had let him leave before giving him dinner. The bland hospital food definitely left something to be desired however being as polite as he was, Alphonse ate everything on the plate in front of him. Unlike his brother he felt it would be rude not to. Winry and May exited the building with him once again. Placing his hand on his stomach, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I think that food mess me up some."

"Well I told you that you didn't have to eat it all. It wouldn't have hurt anyone's feelings," Winry reminded him. He shook his head.

"No, you don't waste perfectly good food. I can't do it." Winry just shrugged and let out a yawn. She had been feeling worn out today, more so then normal. What she really wanted to do was go back to her room and snuggle up to Ed and vent about everything that had happened the past couple of days. The thought of him not being there caused her heart to hurt. Quietly May fumbled with her umbrella. The rain had let up some but it was still raining. It didn't make Al feel any better about getting Ed back. He was starting to feel overwhelmed by the task that stood before him.

"So are we gonna head back to the dorms," May asked as they headed down the street.

"Actually I need to stop at Central Command to meet with General Mustang first."

oOoOo

"So do_ you_ ever get lonely around here?" Ed was sitting indian style, leaning forward rubbing his chin.

"That's just a stupid question, it's your move."

"It wasn't stupid, I was just curious."

"Quit stalling," the Gate Keeper was becoming impatient since Ed was taking way too long. The blond leaned closer to the chess board ,trying to figure out his next move. Frustrated, he scratched the side of his head.

"How'd you talk me into this anyway? I hate chess. It involves too much planning."

oOoOo

The Flame alchemist was surprised to see Alphonse so soon. The Lieutenant closed the door, allowing the two of them some privacy.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. Figured you would wait till tomorrow."

"You probably know what I came for." Roy nodded silently before taking the philosopher's stone out but not handing it to him just yet.

"Are you sure about using this. I thought you had decided against it." Alphonse dropped his gaze as though he was still torn by his decision.

"I'm not going to use it. I plan to get Ed back without sacrificing anyone else. But I also want to make sure that the stone is never used again by anyone. That's why I need it." Roy stood from his seat and leaned over the desk handing it over now that he knew Al had no intentions of using it. Even so, he arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you going to destroy it?" The younger alchemist smiled back as he placed it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Something like that. Thanks for your help, General."

oOoOo

Winry and May both found a seat out in the main office near the General's door. What was being discussed in there, they really couldn't hear and since Riza was preoccupied, they left her alone. She was busy getting caught up with her work. Havoc was helping as much as one could while sulking about the events from earlier. The realization that his biggest hurtle wasn't the handsome Flame alchemist but his own bad habit, caused him to feel utterly hopeless. There was a loud knock on the main office door and without looking up Hawkeye permitted the visitor to enter. Her friend came in with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Riza, I got your message. Wow, so you really can't come to target practice with me this weekend, can you?" Becky got a better look at Riza's injury. She smiled back, feebly moving her arm.

"Not really, but I had something else come up this weekend anyway. You should come along."

"What else came up?" Riza dropped her gaze as she finished signing the paper before handing it off to Havoc.

"Well I'm pretty sure that General Mustang is going to want to take me out. He already mentioned it earlier but I think it'd be nice if you came to." Becky crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"And what, be your third wheel, no thanks. I certainly hope you're not gonna be so formal with him when he takes you out." Her observation actually caused Riza to blush slightly but she managed to reel in her emotions.

"I'm sure we could find someone for you." Her friend let out a laugh.

"Riza, I haven't been on a date for almost a year now. Things have just been too hectic." The Lieutenant leaned on her good arm and smiled back even more.

"Sounds like your overdue for one then, hey Havoc." She turned to the second Lieutenant who had managed to miss most of their conversation as he read over the next paper he needed to hand to her.

"Yeah what?"

"Know anyone nice to take Becky here out this weekend?" He brought his eyes up and met Becky's dark gaze.

"Nice? Hey I'm nice, why don't you just set her up with me?"

"Well you seemed so busy over there I figured you had more important stuff to do." She arched an eyebrow and the look she was giving him implied that he was going to owe her for this. Swallowing hard, he turned back to Becky with all seriousness in his tone.

"Becky, would you care to go out with me this weekend?" The brunette clapped her hands cheerfully and smiled brightly.

"Sure, sounds great. We can double date."

"R..really?"

Winry and May watched the entire scene from where they sat in utter silence. May finally leaned over to Winry, covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke into the older girl's ear.

"Is that really how adults act?"

"Not that I'm aware of, they sound like a bunch of teenagers." Before they were forced to watch anymore, Mustang's door opened and Al stepped out.

"By the way," Roy said as Alphonse was about to leave. "The dorms are fixed now. I had a couple other State alchemist go over there earlier today. You really made quite the mess, you know." Al let out a quiet laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Wonder who I got that from."

"Anyway, when Ed gets back, tell him to come see me before you all leave town again. I've got something important for him."

"Okay." Waving to the rest of the staff, he headed for the door. May and Winry stood up and followed him out.

oOoOo

The three of them stopped at Winry's room first and Alphonse asked May to give him a second. Winry unlocked to door and entered, immediately noticing the deary silence of the room. Al stood in the doorway, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Winry, you should stay here. It would just be safer okay."

"But Al, what if you need help?" He smiled and glanced back at May.

"May's got my back, don't worry." Winry's lower lip trembled at the thought of anything bad happening. Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded and gave him a hug. She had to trust he knew what he was doing.

"Alright Al, just be careful." Once she was in for the night, the two still in the hallway headed back outside. There was little evidence of the fight that had taken place out here just a short while ago. Whoever Mustang got to clean it up was good at their job.

"Alphonse, are you sure about this?" May's grip tightened on the handle of her umbrella. This was the second time she'd seen him make such a rash emotional sacrifice for Edward. As much as the two of them didn't get along, the one thing they had in common was Al. He would do anything for either one of them. He glance back at her and smiled.

"I'm coming right back, I promise." She nodded even though she felt uneasy about it. As much as she had taught him about Alkehestry, she still knew very little about Alchemy and how it worked. She just knew the basics and she knew something would have to be given up. Al closed his eyes and clapped his hands together before vanishing in the rain.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight-A New Home

Alphonse was a little too familiar with the bleakness that surrounded him. He had been in this place for several years after all so it actually still felt normal being here now, which was something he had hoped he didn't feel anymore. Glancing up, he stood before his own large gate.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later. The two of you are like a bad penny." He turned to see the Gate Keeper standing there. Alphonse removed the red stone from his pocket, catching the Keeper's attention. "Oh so that's what you're exchanging, I find that interesting. I could have sworn that human transmutation was something you agreed to avoid."

"I didn't make this myself and I wasn't going to use it to get my brother back."

"So why bring it here at all?" Al held it out away from himself.

"I don't want anyone else to use it, that's all. Can you keep it?" The Keeper scratched the side of his head, not expecting that response.

"Well I suppose I have a place that these souls will be safe." Alphonse handed the stone over. "Now what are you willing to give me for your brother?" Al glanced back at the gate behind him. "Oh I see, are you sure about that?" Al smiled back the the Keeper.

"I don't need it and it's not like I use it much now that I use Alkehestry."

"Suit yourself." The gate started to dissolve until it was gone and Ed was standing on the other side of it. Alphonse gave him a feeble smile as he walked over to him.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused everyone," He joked as he made it over to his older brother.

"Sounds like I have a mess to look forward to along with an obnoxious lecture from Mustang." He rubbed his forehead. "Oh well, it's better then being stuck here, bored out of my mind." Al laughed at his antics.

"I know how you feel. Come on." The white around them faded into darkness until they found themselves in the middle of Central, standing in a puddle of mud. Ed brought his arms around himself as he started to shiver.

"We couldn't come back to a dryer place?"

"It was raining when I left actually," Al explained before turning to see May still standing there.

"Alphonse," She chirped loudly and hurried over with her umbrella for him. Giving him a hug, she held it over both their heads. "It felt like you were gone for such a long time, I was starting to get worried."

"Aw May, you were worried about me, that's so sweet."

"You wouldn't have any room for a third person under that umbrella, would you?" Edward pushed his wet bangs out of his face as his teeth began chattering together. May stuck her tongue out at him causing him to narrow his gaze at her.

"You need to go see Winry! She's been really lonely without you!" May pointed angrily at him and for once he didn't argue back and it wasn't cause Alphonse was there. Glancing up at the nearest building, he realized they were in front of the dorms. Without a second thought, he ran as fast as he could for the entrance and up the stairs.

oOoOo

Winry was laying on the bed, one hand on her forehead while the other gently rested on her stomach. She wondered when she would know if Al had been successful. Trying to think of something else, the baby came to mind and she couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be a boy or a girl. The idea of Ed when he was a kid came to mind and she found herself smiling at the thought. She would love to have a little boy. Even when they were kids he was always so adorable in her eyes even though she had hated him half the time cause he picked on her. He had to come back, she couldn't do this without him. Before she was able to think too much about his absence, there was a loud knock on the door. Sitting up, her heart was pounding in her chest as she hurried over. She tried so desperately not to get her hopes up but it was becoming more difficult as she reached the door. Unlocking it and pulling it open, her blue eyes met Ed's amber gaze. Before he had a chance to say anything, he remembered what Pride had said to her last and his voice didn't want to cooperate. Letting out a weak cough, he cleared his throat.

"Winry...I..I'm sorry. What I said to you, it wasn't me and..." He wasn't permitted to finish as tears came to her eyes and she reached for him, grabbing his damp shirt and pulling him closer to her. The sobs erupted from her as she buried herself into his large frame.

"You idiot,... just hold me!" He instinctively brought his arms around her shoulders and leaned into her.

"I'm here now, okay?" He felt her kiss his neck between sobs. Trying to move into the room more and closing the door, his leg made a grinding sound followed by a pop. "Whoa." Winry felt his left side give and she moved some to keep him from falling over. He let out a weak laugh. "I'm so great at ruining our nice moments,aren't I?" She rubbed her face before helping him over to the bed.

"Yeah, you're sort of hopeless." Turning on the light, she hopped on the bed next to him while he struggled to get his pants off. Once she got a better look at his leg, she immediately found the problem. "Guess Lt. Hawkeye didn't go easy on you, did she?" The obvious bullet hole at the metal knee could only be caused by one individual with incredible aim.

"I can't say I blame her though."

"Oh well, I don't feel like fixing it tonight. I've had a crazy last couple of days. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

"Really? But that means I can't even go to the bathroom." Winry smiled up at him.

"Yup, I want you all to myself for now. You'll just have to hold it."

"That doesn't seem very fair."

"Too bad." Winry turned off the light and snuggled up to him. "Just go to bed." Sighing, he settled more against her.

"Guess I should just be happy you're not mad at me." Winry yawned in response.

"Yup, night Ed."

"Night."

oOoOo

Alphonse awoke the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing in his room. Glancing around, he noticed the sun was already up and he wondered how late he slept in. Reaching over, he grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" His voice was still heavy with sleep.

"So I take it everything's okay, considering I didn't have a frantic phone call from anyone." Genera Mustang's question came out more as a statement, his tone having an amused quality to it.

"General? I'm so sorry I completely forgot to call you." Alphonse scratched his head making his already disheveled hair look even more unkept. There was a slight chuckle on the other side of the line.

"It's okay Alphonse. I take it everything went well?" The younger Elric breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes it is. Eds' back and he's himself. Of course I don't know how happy that will make you."

"Yeah, it's a shame you couldn't make him, I don't know more polite or respectful? Humility would've been a nice trait."

"No, I'll take him the way he is, besides I think Winry wouldn't have been happy if we changed him."

"Well when you get a chance tell him to swing by the office. I have something for him." Alphonse stifled a yawn before answering.

"I'll tell him to stop in later." They ended their conversion and Al placed the receiver down on the cradle. He stretched his arms behind his head before scooting off the bed. Heading into the bathroom he decided to get cleaned up. He hadn't even changed last night and he couldn't remember why. Had he honestly been that tired? Once he washed his face with a damp washcloth, he actually felt much better. However it was very important that he get Edward up and tell him to go see Mustang. He really did feel bad about failing to call the Flame alchemist the night before and knew he needed to make it up.

oOoOo

Winry tried to roll over only for something heavy to prevent her movement. Opening her eyes, she noticed how Ed was almost completely on top of her and snoring loudly as well. And due to the mass of solid muscle that he was, his weight was crushing her.

"Ed, come on, move over." She pushed at him only for the response to be his arm swinging over onto her shoulder. He had the tendency to hog the bed, pillows, covers, space and even her. There was a light knock on the door which only made it that much more pressing that she get up. Sliding as best she could, she managed to get out from under her husband. Grabbing a bathrobe, she wrapped it around herself before opening the door. Alphonse was standing there and didn't seem his normal neat self. "Al? Is everything okay?" Her brother in law typically rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, I hope I didn't wake you, Winry. Is Brother up yet?" She turned back into the room, her mouth drawing into a thin annoyed line. Ed's snoring had managed to get louder.

"No, but he should get up anyway." She moved into the room and grabbed her pillow. As she hit him in the head, he turned onto his side, avoiding the abuse while still asleep. "Come on, _Honey_. Wake up." She finally got a disapproving moan.

"Aw, give me a break Winry, come back to bed and snuggle." His complaint was accompanied with him pulling the covers up more. Ever since he got his arm back several years ago, he was more determined to enjoy sleeping in whatever position was comfortable. When he had an automail arm, the only position that worked was sleeping on his right side with his arm tucked under his pillow. Otherwise, he would end up slinging it in the night and hitting himself in the face or somewhere else unpleasant. And since Winry always slept on his right side now, his automail leg didn't bother her. But then, it never had anyway, no matter how inconvenient it could be. Edward opened on eye giving her a mischievous look that she recognized quickly. "And you know we don't have to just snuggle..." Winry let out a tired sigh and dropped her shoulders.

"Before you go any further with that thought, Alphonse is here to see you." Without a second thought about staying in bed with Winry, Ed sat up and leaned forward, seeing Al standing near the door.

"Hey Al." He didn't bother feeling embarrassed about where his conversation was about to go with his wife and Alphonse shook his head in disbelief.

"He has no shame," Al muttered to himself as he walked further in. "I wasn't going to stay long, just wanted to tell you that when you get a chance later, you need to stop by Central Command. General Mustang said he has something for you." Ed tilted his head to the side and arched a brow.

"Isn't that what you had on yesterday?" Al glanced down at his clothes and let out a huff, "Soo..." Ed's voice came out in a sing song tone as he leaned his chin on his hand. "_Anything _else happen last night? Maybe with May?" Al's face flushed and he grit his teeth while clenching his fist at his sides.

"How can you even think about something like that, Brother!" Ed's suspicious expression shifted into a goofy smile.

"Yeah, your right. You probably just fell asleep in your clothes. That sounds more like you anyway. The bean sprout wouldn't try anything either."

"So you just made the accusation to frustrate me?" Alphonse narrowed his gaze at Edward. "Anyway, go see the General." With that final word of advice, Alphonse quietly turned and left the room.

"Aw so you're leaving now," Ed complained loudly.

"I need to take a shower and get some clean clothes! This whole thing is giving me a headache," Al's whining wasn't normal but he had been stressed and Edward always did know what buttons to push to annoy his normally quiet sibling. "I'll catch up with you later." He closed the door behind him as he headed out into the hallway.

"That was weird." Ed scratched his head.

"Maybe it was cause you teased him about May." Winry brought up, drawing her gaze over to him. He shrugged back innocently which caused her to lean over him with her hands on her hips. "You'd better not mess that up for him. Despite how you feel about her, I like May and she's perfect for him. It's bad enough their relationship is moving at a glaciers pace. And you're not helping speed things up." Edward glazed over before moving to the end of the bed.

"Alright, alright!" He started to get up but stopped when the automail shifted unnaturally. "Hey," he interrupted her rant.

"What?"

"Can you fix this?" He pointed down with a pathetic look on his face. It was enough to make her grin slightly.

"You're so helpless without me." As much as he wanted to argue back, there was no point making her angry. He already knew enough about the rage that pregnant women could posses. Many a man almost died at the hands of an emotional pregnant women. So he just sighed in response.

"Yeah I know."

oOoOo

When Edward walked into the General's office, he was on the phone. Shifting his gaze over to the door, he motioned for Ed to come in before getting off the line quickly. Still wearing the smile from his lighthearted conversation, he took a minute to look over at Ed.

"So you are normal now, right?" Edward half expected him to get his gloves ready just in case. Rolling his eyes, he let out a sigh before taking a seat.

"If I wasn't _normal_, you'd already be dead."

"I see. But then I couldn't give you this." He opened a drawer nearby and retrieved a thick white envelope.

"What's this?" Ed leaned forward and grabbed the envelope and opened it, seeing quite a bit of money inside. His amber gaze went wide as he looked back at Mustang.

"Well I had to compensate you for your time and travel expenses." Edward wanted to laugh.

"Yeah I was a big help. I probably caused more damage then anything else." Even so he and Winry could really use that money. It was definitely more then what the military would have paid him if he was still employed by them.

"As true as that may be, it was obvious that Pride wanted you and who knows how much more damage would have been done to the city. And it was Al who handled Pride in the end anyway. Which reminds me, this is his pay for helping with that." He brought out another envelope of money and handed that to Ed as well. The blond shook his head back and forth.

"You can't just go around handing out large amounts of money to whoever you want!" Roy arched a brow as he leaned on his folded hands.

"Can't I? We both know the military would have spend way too many man hours trying to figure out this mystery and as for handling a homunculus, well I don't know a whole lot of State alchemists around now that could handle it. They haven't been able to replace the Fullmetal alchemist no matter how many talented individuals they find."

"Yeah, well as flattering as that may be, I'm retired."

"Right, and you've got a kid on the way? Funny, I don't think you can afford to be retired." Ed sighed heavily.

"You're not making it any easier. As much as I miss alchemy, things are better this way, somehow."

"Actually I've got something else for you." The General grabbed a paper off the side of his desk and placed it in front of Edward. Despite the teasing he had already endured, Ed pulled his glasses out to look over the page. Roy decided to just tell him what it said. "How would you like a permanent job here in Central?" The confused look on the older Elric's face caused Roy to let out a laugh. "We need someone who knows alchemy. Like I said the State alchemists lately have been lacking in knowledge. The position would be two folds. You would be one of the officials heading up the State alchemists' exams. Let's face it, if they can impress you then they might be worth our time. Also you would be a consultant whenever there was a situation that needed your expert opinion." Edward dropped his head, staring at the two envelopes he held.

"You're thinking awfully high of what I used to be able to do."

"You still remember it, don't you? It's not like you lost your book smarts." Roy's confidence was evident on his face. "Also all Winry and your expenses will be paid for. You'll get to pick an apartment in town, whatever she wants."

"So what's in this for you? There's always a catch somewhere." Ed grinned back, knowing Mustang way too well.

"There's no catch, Ed. While you were in the military, you did a lot of good for our image. Did you really think all that hard work was going to be ignored. I've already got the approval for this from the Furer." Ed's smile grew slightly. He had forgotten how tight Roy had been with the old man.

"Alright, I can't say I'm not interested. Let me talk to Winry first."

"I figured you would have to discuss it with her." Mustang leaned back in his chair while Ed placed the two envelopes into his jacket pocket.

"Well you should know something about that." Edward rose from his seat. "From what I heard, you practically begged the Lieutenant to go on a date with you." The General's smug expression dropped and he felt his temper rise.

"It didn't happen that way and now I'm gonna have to kill Havoc." He stood as well and stomped to the adjacent office to hunt Jean down. Riza watched him walk past her desk and wondered what was going on. Turning back, she glanced up at Ed as he placed his glasses on his head and closed the General's door.

"What did you say to set him off?" She knew Ed had something to do with this. He narrowed his gaze and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You know what's not fair, the fact that you agreed to go out with him before I could mess with you the same way you messed with me." She tilted her head, confused by the accusation. Letting out an exasperated sound, he elaborated. "With Winry." Riza found herself smiling at the thought and her voice lightened in response.

"Oh that. Well, it was true. And you two are so cute." He slouched his shoulders and let out a huff.

"And to think I'm considering coming back to all this."

oOoOo

After knocking twice, Edward waiting patiently in the hallway until the owner answered the door. She smiled brightly as she welcomed him inside.

"Hey Edward, it's been such a long time." He found himself scratching the back of his head and smiling back.

"How have you been, Miss Gracia?"

"Oh stop that 'Miss' thing, you'll make me feel old. We've been fine. Winrys' in the kitchen." Heading in the direction he found Winry making cookies with Elicia standing on a chair next to her.

"Should have known you couldn't come over here without baking something," he commented as he walked over.

"Hi Edward! You know you've gotten really big," Elicia commented, looking up at him.

"Well thank you, Elicia. Glad someone noticed. You've gotten pretty big yourself." He honestly didn't remember how old she was the last time he'd seen her. As much as he had felt responsible for her father's death, her mother and she would not except his pity. "Hey, can I borrow Winry for a second. I just have to tell her something." The young girl hopped off the chair and headed into the living room with her mom. Ed tried to keep his voice down during their private conversation, however when he got to the end, Winry let out a high pitched squeal of excitement and jumped at him.

"Edward, that's great!"

"Yeah but you don't have to yell so loud!" They walked out into the living room, now having to explain what was going on.

"Elicia, we're going to be moving to Central," Winry announced.

"Really? Then I can see you all the time, Sissy!"

"Yup."

"Well that will be nice, then we can get to see more of the baby when it gets here," Gracia stood from her seat and hugged the two of them. "I'm so happy for you two." She sounded emotional and it caused Ed to worry some. As she pulled away and wiped under her eyes, she smiled. "I know what, you should stay for dinner tonight. And Ed, you should invite your brother."

"Uh, okay." He breathed a little easier now.

oOoOo

Eight months later (more or less)

The door opened quickly as the blond dashed out into the hallway. Several pairs of eyes stared at him in shock as he heaved a sigh of relief. Another second went by before there was a scream from the room he'd just so suddenly escaped from.

"Edward Elric, you get back in here!" Alphonse glared at his brother.

"Brother, what are you doing out here?" Edward smiled faintly as he shook his head.

"She's going to kill me."

"She is not going to kill you," Al promised him.

"This is all your fault, I'm gonna kill you!"

"See, I told you," he huffed out. Among the people that had shown up for support other then Al, Riza, Roy, Pinako, May and even Jean all pointed back at the door. He dropped his shoulders and turned back. "It was nice knowing you all." Winry had been in labor for several hours now and it wasn't getting any easier. Even though she was the one in pain, Ed was starting to reach his limit as well. There was nothing he could do to speed up the process or make things any more comfortable for her. Another hour went by before there was the sound of a baby crying and everyone sighed in relief.

"Hey Alphonse," Mustang leaned forward to get the younger Elric's attention. "Whatever you do, don't let Ed teach this kid alchemy. I don't know if the world can survive something like that." Al found himself smiling back.

"Is that so," Riza joined into the conversation, taking Roy's hand in hers and causing him to turn back to her. "So does that rule apply when we have kids?" The Flame alchemist's face became substantially whiter at the thought.

"Huh?" It was something they really hadn't spoken about up to this point in their relationship however now that Hawkeye was sporting a nice sized rock on her finger, these kind of things were bound to come up. Havoc caught on and leaned on the General's opposite side.

"And if you think you can order me to babysit, you can forget it." Mustang turned his attention to his Second Lieutenant and reached onto his pocket, retrieving his entire pack of cigarettes.

"That's what you get for sticking your nose in where it's not needed."

"Aw come on, sir. It was a joke." The door opened again and Ed came out beaming as he held the new life in his arms.

"It's a boy," he announced, his normal cocky attitude somewhat subdued. Al was the first over to him to get a better look at his new nephew.

"Yes, I'm an uncle. That's awesome!" May joined the two brothers.

"Is Winry okay?"

"Yeah, she's probably just a little tired." An empty pitcher hit him in the back of the head as there were no wrenches or anything heavier to throw.

"Edward, you bring me back my baby, right now!" He glanced back into the room at his irritated wife.

"You want everyone else in there too, cause it's starting to get crowded out here."

"They can come in one at a time but I want my baby."

"Yah know, he's my kid too," Edward hollered back as he brought the baby over to the bed. Pinako shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, this is a healthy environment for a kid to grow up in."

oOoOo

The morning wore on and eventually everyone had to leave but friends kept filtering in throughout the day. Armstrong came by and practically broke Ed in half with one of his crushing hugs all the while telling the blond how happy he was for them.

Sig and Izumi stopped in later in the day as did Gracia and Elicia. Around dinner time, Ed hurried out for some food while Winry got some rest. When he got back, he paused when he noticed two men just standing outside Winry's hospital room. Arching an eyebrow he walked past them, without any reaction.

"Hey Winry, what's with the guys outside?" He brought his attention to the bed and noticed another visitor there, holding his son. Winry didn't seem to mind and was smiling as the dark haired individual rocked the infant quietly.

"Yah know, I came all the way here but I'm still not seeing what the big deal is about having a kid," Ling didn't even look up to acknowledge Ed standing there. The blond scoffed back at him.

"Yeah well by now I'm sure you have like twenty five already so why would you get it." The emperor returned the look he was receiving.

"Look Winry, he brought us food!"

"Us?" Ling stood and hurried over, handing Ed the baby and taking the bag from him. "Hey some of that's mine!" But Ling was already back next to Winry, handing her some of the food as he surveyed what Ed brought back. "Considering I traveled all the way here, it's only hospitable and your wife has been through a lot so she should get whatever she wants. So far you're the only one in the room that hasn't done much today." Edward was dumbfounded by his logic. Winry just shrugged back as she started eating.

"He does make a point."

"Hey, you're not suppose to take his side, he's a leech on society. I bet he didn't even get papers or whatever you need to get in this country legally this time."

"It's called diplomatic immunity, Ed."

"It's called I can still kick your ass, Ling."

"Edward, don't cuss in front of Van."

"You already named the baby? Without me!"

"Ling helped with it. And besides it's sort of like your dad's name. Do you like it?"

"I don't know if I do like it or not considering I had nothing to do with it. Winry, we were suppose to do that together." He actually seemed hurt.

"You can always name the next one," Ling brought up with a mouth full of Ed's dinner.

"I don't know if I can handle all this again." Edward slumped over to another chair, just happy to have a minute to himself and his son. Staring down at the infant for several seconds, he realized the name thing didn't really bother him so much.

"Van, huh?" The baby let out a tiny yawn in response and opened his eyes for the first time that Ed had seen that day, looking back up at him. "Yeah, I guess I can live with that." At some point Edward dosed off and a nurse came in to check on Winry. Carefully taking Van out of Ed's arms, she handed him back to his mother. After placing a blanket on Edward, the nurse left the room, leaving the extremely dressed down emperor along with the automail mechanic. Ling leaned on his knees and smiled when the baby stretched his small arms out as though trying to get comfortable.

"He is really cute by the way." Winry smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, I think he looks more like Ed then me but that's okay. Ed _was_ pretty cute when he was little." Ling let out a light chuckle as her back handed comment. "So do you have any kids yet?" The emperor shook his head.

"No, there's been a lot that I've had to do in my country which has kept me pretty occupied. That and the fact that I don't know if I agree with this mentality we have there about having so many kids. I just don't feel like I have to repopulate the world or anything."

"Yeah, I get that."

"And when I do have kids, I want to actually have a relationship with them. I really didn't have that with my dad." His gaze shifted to his sleeping friend off to the side. "And considering how much Ed disliked his old man, I think you've got nothing to worry about either. You'll both be okay." Ling only stayed a little longer before heading out. Edward slept till morning despite the uncomfortable hospital chair. They were able to go home the next morning.

"It's so nice to be home." Ed mentioned as he opened their apartment door. The house was quiet and exceptionally clean considering the rush they had been in, last they were here.

"Al must have come by and cleaned up for us. That was nice." Winry immediately headed for the nursery to put Van in his crib. He let out a noise that almost sounded like a giggle, his big amber eyes staring up at her. "This is your room." She spoke to him like he understood her. Ed came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her hair.

"Mmm, this is nice. Do I really have to go to work tomorrow?" Winry laughed at him.

"I don't know if calling in sick when everyone saw you today would be such a good idea." He stuck his tongue out, knowing she was right. She pointed at his face.

"See, you're gonna teach him all sorts of bad habits doing stuff like that around him."

"That should be the least of your worries. I'm determined for him to be an 'alchemy freak' before you turn him into a 'gear head'."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Despite how stubborn they both were about this kind of argument, there was no point right now. Enjoying the peace of being home and being a family was more important. These past several months had been hectic with the move to Central while Winry was pregnant. But everything had worked out and things were really looking up. It was more then Edward could ever have hoped for.

-End?

The phone rang loudly just as Ed was finishing up his coffee. Picking up the receiver, he cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to hear your not feeling well, Elric." Roy's tone was serious as he spoke. "I understand you probably will need the rest of the week off. Don't worry about it. Feel better, bye." The line went dead and Edward stared at the receiver still in his hand.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna pay for this in the long run?"

A/N- Man, now it's over.::sigh:: Now I don't have another chapter to use as leverage for reviews but still if you feel compelled to write me one, I would greatly appreciate it. Also in case anyone wonders I used Van for their son's name in another story I wrote. Guess I am just not creative enough to come up with more then one name. Also to note, the whole scene where Al goes to Winry and Ed's room and mentions Ed having no shame. That scene actually came from real life as I am married and my younger brother isn't. I still felt it was a sibling thing that would work. And when the Gate Keeper says "Suit yourself" to Alphonse that really was no pun intended. XD So thanks to everyone who read this, really appreciated the support. :)

::update:: Just started the sequel to this called Crushed. So feel free to check it out.


End file.
